Clinging On
by JessieWills
Summary: Variation of Always and the events afterwards. Kate Beckett is saved from the roof top just in time but it's not Kevin Ryan who saves her. How does this change the course of events and what happens when she's taken away from everything she knows for her own safety and also because of her heart? Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own Castle, however much I would love too.
1. Chapter 1

She was going to die!

It was the only thought that was running through her mind as she clung onto the edge of the building, desperately trying not to look down as she realised that this was probably the end of it all. She was going to soon let go of the building and she'd fall to her death, fall and hit the ground where people were scream around her and the cops would be called to stare at her dead body and then send her off the morgue. She was going to die now and the last memory Rick was ever going to have of her was of the two of them ending their partnership because she was too stubborn and because she'd lied to him! She loved him, loved him more than anything she'd ever loved before and here she was clinging onto the wall, about to die because she wouldn't listen to him. Her father was going to grieve another Beckett, this time his daughter and her colleagues were going to mourn her death but most of all Rick, her writer, her one and done, was going to mourn the life they never had because of her!

"Kate," a voice started shouting, amazement covering her face as she looked up, tears filling her eyes as she listened to her name being shouted. It had to be him. It had to be her Rick, her writer! It had to be his voice calling for her, the writer coming to save her from this! He was coming for her like he always did. He was her partner, her friend, the man she loved and he was coming to save her.

"Rick, Rick," she screamed, tears running down her cheeks as she felt her fingers start to lose their grip of the building, tears running down her cheeks. He had to make it, he hand to save her. "Rick, Rick please help me," she shouted, losing her hope that he would find her as she desperately attempted to cling on to the brick, the rough material cutting into her hands as she prayed, prayed that he would save her. "Please, please save me," she whispered quietly, feeling her fingers lose their grips, her eyes shutting before she gasped when she felt someone grasp her wrist. Feeling whoever it was pull her up, Kate gasped as her body was pulled over her side and she fell onto the roof again, breathing out quickly in the realisation that she was safe! She wasn't dead!

"Kate," the voice said quietly as Kate looked up to see the writer staring at her, tears filling her eyes as he knelt down and felt her wrap his arms around her neck quickly, her face burying into his shoulder as she sobbed in his arms. "We need to go, we need to go now," he whispered as she shook her head, not wanting to move out of his arms. She was safe! She was safe again; Rick had saved her like she knew he would. "Kate, there's a car downstairs and we need to go, we need to go now," he declared as he stood up and helped her off the ground, still holding onto her as she continued to shake in his arms. "We need to go now Beckett," he whispered as she stared at him.

"Go where?" she asked quietly as Rick led her towards the door, keeping an arm around her as they slowly began to approach the stairs. "Rick where are we going?" she questioned, stopping them as she looked up at him.

"Do you trust me?" he asked as she nodded slowly, knowing that he was the person she trusted more than anything, even though he'd investigated her mother's case. "We're getting out of New York, I'll tell you more in the car Kate but we need to go now, we need to get you as far away from New York," he stated as she bit into her lip, surprised when he found her hand and squeezed it. "I know you want to stay and fight this but you need to trust me, we have a plan and we're going to keep you safe but you need to get in the car with me," he declared as she slowly nodded, not caring anymore about her stubborn pride!

It was time she started trusting him.

**So what do you think? I have a plan for this but I'm waiting to see whether you think I should continue this or not! I know I seem to write stories all the time but it keeps me busy and I need an escape from real life right now because everything is a nightmare at the moment and writing and listening to all of you and reading all your amazing work just makes me happy at the moment. Anyway please review and tell me what you think because it means the world to me and also I want to know whether you think I should continue! I promise, this story will be a happy, angst filled, Caskett explosion of emotions; at least that's what I'm hoping for and well, I really hope you want to read this! **

**Also I apologise for the short chapter but it's an introduction into the start of the story and you know, short is sweet sometimes! **


	2. Chapter 2

She was silent and that worried him. She wasn't fighting him, she wasn't demanding that they went back to her apartment or to the precinct or to anywhere. Instead she was just this silent woman who was staring out of the window, watching as they drove past everything in an uncomfortable silence. Leaning across in silence, Rick sighed as he found Kate's hand and clung onto it, squeezing it gently as she turned to face him, tears running down her cheeks as she stared at him for a moment before bringing her other hand to her face and wiping away the tears that were staining her pale face.

"We're going to get on a plane together and then we're going to get out of America, just the two of us until this is all over and you can shout at me as much as you like when we get there about this whole thing but right now I need you to trust me Kate, I need you to trust me because I have to keep you safe," he whispered as he brushed his fingers across her skin, her head nodding slowly as she stared at him, not knowing what to say. How had he planned this all without her knowing? "I got on the phone the moment you left and we planned, all of us planned Kate. We were going to get you out of New York whether you liked it or not and then Ryan called and I answered the phone and he told me, he told me where you were," he explained as she nodded slowly.

"Javi?" she asked quietly, immediately concerned by her colleague.

"Paramedics are on their way to check on him, they're going to say that you didn't make it to the hospital Kate," he declared as she stared at him for a moment. "Everyone's going to say that you're dead Kate, it's going to be in the press," he whispered, brushing her hair away from her face as she watched him for a moment. "The people who mean the most to us know the truth, my mother and Alexis have gone abroad to celebrate so you don't have to worry about me abandoning her Kate and we're going to be okay," he declared as she nodded again, not knowing what to say to him.

"How long are we going to be there Rick?" she asked quietly.

"I don't know Kate," he said quickly, her eyes shutting slowly as moved back to relax in her seat, the writer watching her for a moment as the car slowly began to stop. "We'll come back soon, it'll be like a holiday," he declared, trying to make a positive spin on the situation as she shook her head and opened her eyes to look out. "We've got a private jet," he admitted.

"And you don't think that would be noticeable?" Kate asked quickly.

"Kate, Paula is making a statement saying that I've left the country to get away from the fact that my muse, friend and lo, well that you've died," he whispered, her body tensing as she realised that he was going to say love and had just skipped over it. The man who loved her, the man who had told her he loved her twice was taking her away when he should be shouting at her again! He clearly had believed that she was playing him along earlier and now here he was, taking her away to save her life. "Come on, we need to get going," he declared as she nodded slowly and climbed out of the car, remaining still as the writer walked towards her and found her hand again. "Kate, we're going to fine," he whispered.

"I'm leaving the only home I've ever had, I'm leaving my family and friends and I don't have any of my things with me and I just want to go home," she sobbed as the writer wrapped his arms around her, noticing her wince as she stared at him for a moment. "I don't want to go anywhere Rick, I want to stay here," she declared, the writer looking across to see the pilot standing by the plane before pointing at his watch. "Don't make me leave," she begged, Rick's head shaking as he lifted her into his arms and began to carry her towards the jet, ignoring her shouts and sobs as he climbed up the stairs and entered the jet.

"Please, please don't fight this Kate, I need you to cooperate at the moment," he begged as the pilot climbed in and shut the door, the brunette sobbing as she sat down in the chair and realised she had no choice. She had to leave now! "It'll be an adventure, your dad told me that you loved travelling when you were younger," he commented as he sat down in the seat beside her, her head nodding slowly as she sighed and ran her fingers towards her neck to find the chain that meant more to her than anything at the moment. Removing it from underneath her outfit, Kate sighed as she played with the ring between her fingers. "Tell me where you travelled," he whispered, trying to distract her.

"Kiev," she admitted as the writer nodded. "It was the most amazing place I've ever been," she smiled as Rick nodded. "I fell in love with it and always planned to go back there one day but then everything happened and I just never wanted to leave New York, I never wanted to leave mom and then dad just started drinking…" she declared as she shook her head and shrugged, gasping when the plane began to move. "I guess we're going," she admitted as he nodded and found her hand, keeping hold of it as she attempted to relax, groaning when she rested back against her chest.

"Kate?" Rick asked quickly, her head shaking as she felt the pain rush through her body. She couldn't let him see that she was in pain when he was trying to look after her! He'd saved her life and she couldn't let him see her in pain. "Kate please, what's wrong?" he whispered as she shook her head and forced a smile onto her face.

"Just hurt myself earlier," she declared as he nodded slowly, not believing her as he relaxed back for a moment. "It's nothing you need to worry about, I'll be fine in a few minutes," she stated as the writer nodded again before sighing when he heard a familiar noise.

"We can walk around now and everything if you want too," he explained as Kate stared at him. "Do you want something to drink?" he asked as she shrugged and watched him stand up for a moment.

"Rick," she whispered as he turned to look at her for a moment. "Why are you doing this for me? After everything that I did," she stated as the writer quickly walked towards her and knelt down in front of her. "I hurt you, I always hurt you and here you are, taking me away from New York to save me," she declared as he found her hands and squeezed them, forcing a smile onto his face as she stared at him. "We had a major fight and yet, the moment Ryan calls you, you come and rescue me," she whispered.

"Kate, I care about you, I can't just turn that off and I understand that you don't feel the same but…" he began.

"Rick," she whispered, his head shaking as he quickly stood up and smiled.

"But I won't just leave you in danger, you've been my best friend for years and I care about you as my friend not just as, well, you know," he declared, moving towards the drink before pouring them both a glass of wine and walking towards her again. "Here," he smiled, passing her the glass as she smiled weakly and nodded, holding onto the glass as Rick watched her lean back and wince again. "Right, stand up," he declared as she looked across at him. "Kate, stand up and let me see," he warned.

"No," she stated, remaining sat down as the writer glared at her.

"Kate I've kind of seen you naked, I've seen you in a swimsuit, I've looked under your shirt before to look at a needle mark, just let me see what's going on with you," he declared as she bit into her lip. "Kate, you're stuck with me now until we get the call saying that it's safe so it's time that you start being honest with me," he stated as she shut her eyes and stood up, the writer moving as he slowly moved his hands to the bottom of her t-shirt. "Kate," he whispered.

"Just get on with it Castle," she declared as he slowly lifted it up to reveal the bruises and cuts that were covering her skin.

"Bloody hell Kate, what were you doing?" he asked quickly as she shrugged, not wanting to go back there in her head. It was over, she was safe, and he'd saved her! "Sit down Kate," he declared, the cop glaring at him as he remained still, smiling when she quickly sat down and watched as he disappeared for a second and reappeared with a bucket of ice. "Shirt off," he declared.

"No," she said simply as his eyebrows rose. "I'm not taking my shirt off for you Richard Castle," she laughed as the writer sighed and looked at her for a moment.

"Kate for god's sake, just take the shirt off so I can put some ice on you and try and make it better," he declared, clearly concerned as she slid her jacket off and stared down at her t-shirt." Kate, right now I just want to make you better, I promise not to spend the whole time staring at your chest so take your shirt off now or I'll take it off you myself," he warned, her eyes rolling before she slowly removed her t-shirt to reveal the bruises and cuts as he sighed and slowly picked up a napkin and wrapped ice inside it before pressing it to the worst area of bruising, a groan leaving her lips as she moved to sit down beside him. "What happened?"

"I got in a fight with Maddox and didn't realise how strong he was," she admitted as tears ran down her cheeks. "He knocked Esposito out without even a sweat and then he was strangling me and punching and kicking and then I was thrown over the building and I've never been so scared before Rick and I thought I was going to die," she admitted, looking down to see him still holding the make shift ice pack pressed against her skin. "I didn't think anyone was going to save me," she admitted as she shut her eyes and remembered what it felt like to feel her fingers letting go of the brick, her body giving up the fight.

"Kate, you're safe," he smiled, moving his hand up slowly to massage her shoulders as she began to relax, knowing that she was desperate to go home. "You're not there again and he's miles away, he can't hurt you ever again," he whispered as she turned to face him, his eyes looking down at the small scar as silence filled the room. This was where she'd been shot. This tiny white mark on her skin could have taken her away from him. "It doesn't seem big enough to the damage it did," he admitted as she found his hand and gently moved it towards her scar, both of them remaining silent as they watched her bring his fingers to the mark on her skin, knowing how much of a step it was for her.

"I'm sorry for the damage I did, for all the pain I caused you, for all the lies I made," she whispered as his fingers ran across the scar. "I'm sorry that I've been so damaged and scared," she declared as she smiled and moved towards him as he continued to stare down at the mark on her skin. "I wanted you to save me, I wanted you to save me because I was so stupid, I was so stupid again," she sobbed as he ran his fingers across her cheek. "I don't want to run away from my feelings as well as my life," she declared as he stared at her in amazement. "You're giving New York up for me, we could be gone years Rick and you've just given it all up to come with me, to keep me safe," she whispered as he smiled at her for a moment before realising she was telling the truth. He could not see his daughter for years if this continued to go on! If New York continued to be unsafe! His beautiful girl who was leaving for college soon. He could possibly miss a whole stage of his daughter growing up! "And now you're worrying now and regretting this completely," she declared.

"Of course I don't regret this Kate, I love you woman! I would do anything to keep you safe, whether you love me or not," he said passionately as she buried her face into his shoulder. "I'm not just going to leave you in a country you don't know with no friends around Kate," he whispered as she stared up at him.

"Rick I," she whispered as he shook his head and smiled at her.

"Don't say anything you might regret later Kate, I don't want to hear things that you're going to regret later," he said simply before standing up and smiling at her while she continued to watch him. "I think we should try and get some sleep, you've had a long day and you need to relax and think for a while," he declared as he moved towards a door, watching as she stood up and walked towards him. "You can sleep in here, I'll sleep on the couch," he declared, the brunette sighing as she stared into the bedroom and turned to look up at him, not surprised when he passed her the shirt she'd been wearing before smiling at her and moving away.

"Rick thank you for saving me, thank you for saving me," she whispered before pulling her t-shirt back on, embarrassed slightly that she'd spent so long without a shirt on. What the hell was wrong with her? "I…" she began as he stopped and turned to look at her, neither of them speaking as she moved into the bedroom and shut the door, unable to stop the tears that were running down her cheeks as she moved towards the bed. Why did she always have to run away? Why did she have to be a wimp? Why couldn't she just be honest to the man she loved? The man she adored more than anything in the world, the man she'd desperately wanted to save her earlier, the man who'd given up his home and family to run away with her, to save her life! Approaching the bed, Kate quickly sat down and stared at the door for a moment, realising that Rick was probably out there thinking about the daughter he'd practically abandoned so she wasn't alone. She should have stopped him from coming with her! She should have gone on her own; she should have gone and let him get over her where he could be with his daughter. "I love you," she whispered almost silently as she relaxed back on the bed and just listened to the plane, wishing that she had the confidence to tell him!

**So yeah, what do you think of this chapter? I'm not sure at parts but I hope you enjoy it and well, yeah, I'm hope you enjoy it! I think Kate's not had the time to process everything like she did in Always. She had the time to just sit and think, even though the rain part wasn't the best plan and in this she hasn't had the time to process everything that's happened and she's lost all control in her life so yeah, I hope you enjoyed this interpretation of the events and continue to enjoy it! I'm still debating where to send them at the moment!**

**Also your response wowed me, please continue to review! It's really fantastic to hear from you and to know so many people from Coffee are now reading this! **


	3. Chapter 3

"We're here Kate," Rick said quietly as he looked across at the woman who was staring out of the window, confusing covering her face as she stared out at the shops in front of her. Why were they at the shops? "You haven't got any clothes, you need to buy some things," he declared, the brunette smiling as she nodded and climbed out of the vehicle with him, the two of them staring at the large store in front of them. "I have money on me, buy whatever you need," he stated as they entered the busy store together, the brunette slowly walking inside as she stared at the clothes that covered practically every surface. "Do you want me to hang around Kate or do you mind if I go and find some clothes?" he asked quickly as she shook her head and slowly moved towards the women's clothing and started to flick through to find things that she liked. It felt weird, being away from home, being away from everything she knew even though they'd barely been here! Everything was happening so fast and she had no choices to make except for the clothes she wanted.

"Need any help?" a voice asked behind her as Kate turned to see a dark haired man standing behind her with a small smile covering his face. "That blue shirt would suit you, I bet you'd look sexy in blue," he commented as she rolled her eyes before staring down at the shirt he was talking about. She'd liked it but now she didn't want to purchase it, especially when it was another man discussing it and not the man who had saved her life, the man who had brought her here! "You must be new, I've never seen you before," he declared as she continued to look through the options, knowing that it didn't really matter. She just needed some clothes! "How about I give you my number and then we could perhaps go out? I can show you around," he commented as she shook her head and took hold of a couple of shirts before looking around for her partner, angry that she couldn't find him. "So what do you say?" he asked.

"I say that you're not my type," she said simply, trying not to laugh at the sight of disappointment that covered his face, before taking hold of a couple of shirts before moving away to look at jeans. She needed to find a pair of jeans she liked, a pair of jeans she was comfortable in. Hearing a creak behind her, the brunette slowly turned her head to see the man approaching her again in silence with a large smile covering his face. God, why couldn't this man just leave her alone? "Don't you get the message, I'm not interested in going out with you in any form," Kate declared as she grabbed two pairs of jeans in her size before looking around again for Castle.

"Come on, just a drink," he smirked as she shook her head and smiled when Rick came into sight and slowly walked towards her with a pile of clothes in his arms.

"You ready Beckett?" Rick asked quickly before looking across at the man who was stood beside her with a glare covering his face. "And you've made a friend," he commented, looking at the dark haired man before looking across at the woman who was remaining perfectly still between him and the stranger. "Are you ready to pay? Got everything you need?" he asked quickly, his eyes moving back to the stranger while Kate remained silent for a second.

"I've got enough stuff to last me a while thanks," she admitted quietly, the writer nodding as he held his arms out for her clothes. "No, you'll look at my underwear," she commented as he looked at her for a moment before shaking his head and watching as she piled her clothes on top of his and watched as he slowly moved away to pay.

"So is that your boyfriend, fiancé, husband?" he asked quickly as Kate shook her head and sighed, her brain thinking about Rick as her boyfriend with make out sessions on the couch and days out and then as her fiancé where she stressed over wedding plans and he attempted to calm her down to husband with two dark haired children in their lives. "So your number?" the man asked quickly.

"I'm sorry but I'd rather date my friend Lanie than you," she declared before walking towards where Rick was standing, the brunette smiling as she took a couple of the bags from him and noticed the angry look on his face. "What's wrong?" she asked quickly.

"Who was he?" Rick immediately questioned, Kate smiling as she realised that he was jealous! He was jealous that a man was talking to her!

"He's no one," Kate said simply as she smiled at him. "He wanted my number but I'm not interested and anyway, I don't have a phone number anymore and I don't even know where I'm living so it makes keeping in contact with people difficult," she joked as the writer nodded and climbed into the car, the brunette doing the same before looking across at him in amazement. "How far away is it from here?" she asked as the car began to move, the two of them sighing as they looked out of the window to see the buildings quickly disappearing to be replaced by hedges and narrow roads. "This is nice," she commented.

"This is apparently what it's like everywhere," he laughed, the brunette staring out for a moment before relaxing back. "We're near the beach, most of the bedrooms look out of at the sea and it's amazing," he commented, Kate's head nodding, amazed about the fact that no cars had gone past them yet. "Oh and we're in the middle of the nowhere," he laughed.

"I guessed," she sighed as the car turned and a house slowly appeared in the distance, amazement covering her face as she watched it grow in front of her eyes. It was stunning, almost like something out of a fairy tale. It was modern but the view in the distance made it fantastic. "This is where we're staying?" Kate asked quickly as Rick nodded, the car stopping before they climbed out of the vehicle and moved to collect their bags from inside, the writer paying the driver before approaching the building in silence with the detective. Finding the key in silence, Rick sighed as he unlocked the door and allowed Kate to step into the building first before entering the room as well and staring at the large building. Wow!

"This is bigger than I thought," he laughed as she nodded and kicked her shoes off; terrified that she was going to make a mess of the house! How did anyone know this? How did she know people that owned buildings like this? Buildings that were her safe haven now! "Want to go and choose your room?" he asked as she nodded and dumped her bags on the floor before running, the writer laughing when she slid across the tiles and squealed. "That looked like fun," he commented as she shrugged and slowly walked towards the stairs, not wanting to risk another slide across the floor. "If you don't hurry up, I'm going to steal the best bedroom," he warned, the brunette laughing before running up the stairs and disappearing from his sight while she laughed in excitement and entered one of the first rooms she found, shock covering her face as she stared out at the sea.

"Wow," she whispered, approaching the balcony door before stepping out and laughing when she looked across to see the writer standing further down the balcony with a large smile covering his face. "This is amazing," Kate said simply as Rick nodded and smiled. "Found a room you like?" she asked as he nodded again.

"I'm right next door to you in case you need a knight in shining armour," he commented as Kate smiled before sighing. "Welcome home, I guess," he smiled as he turned around to look at the house before sighing. "It's kind of scary how big it is," he declared as Kate laughed.

"I could fit my apartment in here at least four times, it's huge and the view is fantastic," Kate smiled as she untied her hair and let it flow down to her shoulders, the wind running through it as she moved closer to her partner. "Let's act like we're on holiday, I don't want to think that I'm constantly running away from things. I want to enjoy things, act like I'm a tourist, I'll even spend the day or maybe even more on the beach," she declared, staring at the writer for a moment as he nodded slowly and sighed. "It'll be horrid if it rains though," she commented.

"It'll be beautiful, scary but beautiful," he declared before staring at her for a moment. "Like you," he smiled nervously as she laughed and turned to look at the view again. "Want to look around the rest of the house?" he asked after a few moments of silence.

"Definitely,".

XOOXOXOXOXOXXOOX

"That man in the shop, you really weren't interested in him?" Rick asked quietly as he relaxed back into the couch and turned to look at the woman who was lying across the other side of the corner couch, her eyes staring up at him as she shook her head slowly. "He reminded me of Tom and of Josh," he admitted as Kate slowly sat up and looked at him for a brief moment.

"Rick," she whispered quietly as he shook his head and forced a smile onto his face and looked at her. "I don't want another Tom or Josh; those relationships never worked, they weren't ever going to be one and done so I don't want to date another man like them," she admitted as he stared at her in amazement. "I'm fed up of relationships that don't last, relationships where I'm too scared to be myself," she declared, his fingers moving to link with hers for a moment. "I don't think I'm ready for a relationship yet," she whispered quietly, ashamed of herself when everything but her brain was screaming for her to grab him and just kiss him and make out with him and just do everything she'd been yearning for. "I want to be ready Rick, I want to be ready more than anything in the world but I don't want to ruin the next relationship I'm in," she explained as Rick just listened to her in perfect silence.

"I can understand that," he smiled as she nodded, feeling him squeeze her hand gently. "How about we go for a walk? I could do with some fresh air and I want to have a look at the beach," he declared as Kate nodded and stood up, moving to pull on her shoes before sighing and turning around to look at him. Walking towards the door with her in silence, Rick smiled as they slowly stepped out of the house together and approached the front of the building, finding a set of stairs that led down to the beach, the writer stepping out in front of her before disappearing down the steps while Kate watched in silence, unable to take her eyes off the beach in the distance. It felt like forever since she'd last visited the beach and it was amazing and beautiful and she was excited! Walking down the steps slowly, Kate smiled as her feet finally touched the sand where the writer was standing waiting for her, his smile growing when she took her shoes off and allowed her toes to sink into the sand. "Has it been a while?" he asked quietly as they walked down the beach together.

"The last time I went to the beach was with my mom," Kate admitted quietly as Rick found her hand again, surprised at the numerous times that she hadn't fought him on his desperate need to hold her hand. "It was just before I went back to college, she had this addiction of going to the beach at least once a year, no matter what the weather was like," she explained as Rick nodded slowly, laughing when Kate moved towards the water and allowed her feet to get covered by the cold water. "If it rained, we sat in the car with hot chocolate and some food and just watched the beach and the storm in amazement but when it was sunny we would have a barbecue on the beach and just laugh, it was something we did since I could remember," she sighed, Rick taking in every piece of information as she began to relax. "It's so beautiful here Rick,".

"I agree Kate," he smiled before they moved away from the water, the brunette sitting down on the beach before laughing as a small boy ran past them and into the water. "You okay?" he questioned, the detective shrugging as she continued to watch the people who were playing in the sea, children squealing in excitement while parents laughed and joined in, however mainly for their children's entertainment. "When mother used to tour, she used to always take one day off when we were near the beach," Rick admitted as he moved to sit down beside his partner. "We always had one day where there was no work and we would just play around, we were really imaginative and we came out with different ideas every time," the writer admitted as Kate laughed and watched him for a moment. "I loved the beach as a kid and Alexis loved the beach when she was younger, we spent so much time at the beach when she was a little girl, that's why the Hampton's house was an amazing place when she was a kid," Rick explained as Kate nodded and relaxed back in the sand for a moment, unable to stop herself from smiling as she stared up at the sky for a brief moment before shutting her eyes.

"Not all of us had homes in the Hampton's though Rick," Kate joked, the writer smiling as he looked at her briefly, taking in how beautiful and peaceful she looked. "God my ribs hurt right now," she moaned, shocking the writer with what she'd just admitted. Kate Beckett had admitted to being in pain!

"Want me to look?" he questioned, her head shaking for a moment before she groaned and sat up, looking at him for a moment before shutting her eyes and feeling his hands move to her t-shirt. Lifting it up slowly, Rick watched in shock as he stared at the dark marks that were staining her skin, his fingers brushing across the edge of the largest bruise as she gasped gently. "We should ice these again," he commented as she groaned. "I know but it's either that or go to the hospital and I really don't want to explain how you got these," Rick declared as Kate laughed and turned her head to look at him for a brief second. "He did a good job at hurting you Kate," Rick admitted, sounding disgusted at the fact that she was bruised all over her chest. "He must be strong, you're such a strong woman Kate and yet…" he began before shaking his head.

"It was like I was a feather, I couldn't stop him! You should have seen him with Esposito, he just knocked him down in one go," Kate admitted quietly as the writer moved her shirt down again to cover the dark bruises. "Why do I have to be so stupid? Why did I have to fight things? Why can't I just let it go?" she asked quickly as tears ran down her cheeks. "And why can't I just stop crying? I need to stop crying, I don't cry," she shouted, her frustration building up as Rick stared at her for a moment before resting his hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay to cry Kate, sometimes you need to cry," he whispered quietly as she shook her head. "I cry sometimes, if we've had a hard case or things seem too difficult and I don't know how I'll cope, I cry," he explained as she shut her eyes for a moment, desperate to stop herself from crying. "I promise, I won't tell Ryan and Esposito that Kate Beckett can cry," he declared as she laughed and nodded, still trying to calm herself down. "Want to head back? I'll make you dinner," he smiled as she shook her head and stared at their surroundings.

"I want to just sit here for a bit longer Castle," she admitted as Rick nodded and sighed, watching as the brunette relaxed back into the sand again for a moment before sighing and shutting her eyes, knowing that she was safe here!

**I decided to send them to Cornwall here in the UK because it's the one place that I go and can't text because you're literally in the middle of nowhere for most of it, so Castle and Beckett have disappeared to Cornwall. **

**Thank you for your amazing reviews, they mean so much to me and I hope you continue. I promise the chapters will become more interesting from the next one, the last couple have been more about setting the scene and generally travelling but soon the whole plot will start and it'll get better so hang in there and please comment, it really does make me happy knowing that you're interested in my work. **


	4. Chapter 4

Opening her eyes, Kate sighed as she found herself lying on her bed in the clothes she'd worn to the beach the previous evening, a small smile covering her face gently as she realised Rick must have carried her home because she'd fallen asleep on the bus and he hadn't wanted to wake her up yet. Sitting up, the brunette quickly climbed off the bed and entered the corridor, turning to see that Rick's bedroom door was thrown open and his clothes were covering the floor like he'd changed in a hurry and run out or like there'd been some sort of fight. Practically running down the stairs, Kate quickly noticed that the front door was wide open and there was no note around to explain where he'd gone. What if they'd found them? What if they'd taken Rick to get to her? What if they'd dragged him away and she was never to see him again? She had no money on her, no contacts and no idea where she really was. She had no hope of getting away from where she was or finding the writer. Sitting down on the stairs, Kate quickly buried her face into her hands as she took in the fact that Rick was gone and she was alone and she hadn't told him, she hadn't told him how she felt. Hearing footsteps, Kate lifted her head to see the writer standing in the doorway with groceries, confusion covering his face when she looked out at him before walking over and tightly wrapping her arms around his neck.

"What's wrong?" he asked quickly, obviously concerned about her as she moved away and shook her head before laughing gently. "I went to buy food, I thought you'd be hungry why was the door open?" he asked, a laugh leaving her lips as she realised he was okay and had been thinking about her instead, thinking about their needs.

"You must have left the door open when you went out Rick," she admitted as Rick nodded slowly, understanding how they might have happened. "I thought someone had come and taken you or something had happened to you, my brain just started thinking of all these things that might have happened and seeing that your room was a mess…" she began as he laughed and looked at her.

"I couldn't decide on a t-shirt this morning, I hadn't gotten round to cleaning it away when I left," he admitted as she glared at him for a moment before moving away from him and sighing, realising that he was perfectly fine and she'd just overreacted. "I should have left you a note, I was just in a hurry, I wanted to get to the shops early so we could spend the day on the beach and I wanted to make sure that you had things to eat this morning and your coffee," he explained, the brunette nodding as she took a couple of the bags off the floor before walking into the kitchen with him before unloading the food he'd bought, amazed at the variety of healthy stuff he'd purchased. "I know you'd have killed me if all I came back with was ice cream," he admitted, her head nodding slowly as she began to put things where they belonged. "I'm sorry I worried you earlier, I wasn't thinking," he declared as he began to prepare their coffees while Kate began to prepare a fruit salad for them.

"I wasn't worried, I was surprised. I woke up in a strange place and then you weren't here and I was nervous," she stated, the writer nodding slowly as he poured the warm liquid into the two mugs before sweetening it in the way Kate liked before passing it to her, a small smile covering her face as she thanked him and held it in her hands, enjoying the warmth of it in her hands as Rick watched her in amazement. "I'm sorry I fell asleep on you last night, I guess I was more tired than I thought," she said quietly as the writer shrugged and took one of the bowls from in front of her and began to eat what she'd prepared with the largest smile covering his face as she watched and laughed before starting to eat her own breakfast. "Leave a note next time," she said quietly as he nodded.

"I promise," he declared, looking across at her for a moment before sighing and moving to put his now empty bowl into the sink. "So want to go to the beach today?" he asked as she nodded, staring down at the outfit for a moment before sighing and walking towards the stairs. "Hurry up, I really want to go and explore the beaches, this woman I was talking to earlier was telling me all about these amazing rock pools Kate," he explained as she nodded before disappearing up the stairs to change, knowing that she was just as excited as him to spend the day on the beach again.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Rick there kids, there's a smaller chance of them hitting the bottom that if you jumped in," Kate called out as she stared at the writer who shrugged and looked at her, her eyes rolling as she continued to swim in the water, actually enjoying the cold waters that were surrounding her body while the writer stood on the rock and watched her for a moment. She really was stunning. "If you think about jumping in, I will hurt you," Kate warned, the writer laughing as he slid into the water, trying not to complain when the coldness surrounded his body as he slowly moved towards her and laughed when she stopped and stared at him for a moment. "This is fun," she laughed as she looked at him for a moment, her smile disappearing as she realised how close they were to each other. "I like it here," she admitted quietly as the writer watched her in amazement, taking in how amazing she looked before she swam away again, Rick staring at her legs again as she climbed out of the rock pool to find a towel and wrap around her hips before turning to look at him again. "Stop staring at me Castle," she called over angrily, however unable to remove the smile that was covering her face as she sat down with her feet in the water, her smile growing when the writer swam over to where she was sitting before staring up at her.

"This is nice actually, if a bit too cold," he commented as she looked at him for a moment before sighing. "The last time you were in a bathing suit, we were working," he declared, a laugh leaving her lips as she nodded, remembering every moment of their trip in LA as well as how close she'd been to taking that next step forward. How close she'd been to walking over and kissing him and holding him and making love to him and yet it hadn't worked out! None of her plans worked out when it came to them. "Kate what are you thinking about?" the writer quickly questioned as Kate looked down at him and smiled.

"Just everything," she sighed, not knowing what to say to him exactly. She didn't want to explain everything to him, not when they were having as much fun as they were. "I think I want to go back to the house now Rick," she admitted, knowing that she wasn't letting him in like he wanted her too.

"Kate," he whispered, confused at what had suddenly made her so nervous before he began to move, indicating that he was planning on leaving with her.

"No you stay here, you're having fun, I'll see you later at the house Rick," she declared, running off before he had the chance to say anything to change her mind.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Approaching her bedroom around an hour later, Rick sighed as he silently slipped into the room to see Kate sat on the balcony with her arms wrapped around her shoulders while her hair curled naturally around her head, making him smile as he took in beautiful she looked as she sat in silence with a book in her hands. Walking towards her in silence, Rick sighed as he sat down beside her and looked at her as she shut the book and turned her head to look at him, a small smile covering her face as she moved her blanket so he couldn't rest underneath it as well.

"You okay?" he asked quietly as she nodded and sighed, not knowing what to say to explain why she'd run off earlier. "You don't need to explain it to me, I just need to know that you're okay," he admitted as Kate laughed and cuddled into his side, not fighting him when his arm wrapped around her, securing her to his side as they fell silent for a moment.

"I'm fine, I just needed a moment alone," she explained, the writer nodding as he stared out at the view for a moment while Kate shut her eyes and sighed, just enjoying the familiar and safe smell of his aftershave. He'd clearly managed to purchase the same brand here and she was glad that one thing had stayed the same since they'd been forced to leave New York. "Everything's just started to hit me, the fact that I won't see my family or my friends for ages, the fact that I've been forced to leave the only home I've ever known because someone's trying to kill me and almost succeeded on the second attempt, the fact that I'm so confused about everything I'm feeling right now that I feel like my head might just explode if I continue to think about everything," she explained, her frustration obvious as the writer stared at her for a moment, amazed at how different she seemed to the strong detective that she was in New York.

"It's okay to be scared, I'm scared about everything as well," he admitted, not knowing what else to say to her as she stared at him in amazement. "Alexis is starting college and I'm not there to support her right now and although I know I made the right decision and Alexis wouldn't have been happy if I'd left you alone, last night all I could think about was my baby girl and how she was growing up and I had practically abandoned her at the time that she's going to need me the most for a while," he explained as Kate nodded slowly and laced her fingers with his.

"Alexis has an amazing support unit around her Rick, she has you and she has Martha and there's everyone at the precinct," Kate promised, wanting to calm her friend as she stared up at him for a moment. "Esposito and Kevin will solve this case and then we can go home, we'll be home before you know it and then you can be the amazing dad you are again," she promised as he sighed and stared out at the sea. "It really is beautiful," she sighed as he nodded again.

"There are so many beautiful things around here," he commented, looking down at her briefly while she remained completely focused on the view ahead of her. "Did you have fun earlier, before you started panicking about everything?" he asked quickly as Kate laughed and nodded, knowing that she'd enjoyed playing around with him until she'd started thinking about everything to do with their relationship and all the chances they'd missed. "Want to play a game or something?" he asked.

"I'm actually just enjoying being here right now," she admitted, knowing that the amazing view and the security of his arms were enough to keep her occupied for a while longer. "I'm sure Alexis will be okay," Kate said quietly as he nodded; knowing that his little girl was going to cope fine at college, no matter what his own worries were about the whole situation.

**Small chapter I know but I wanted to develop Kate's nerves about the relationship. She's not had the same time to process as she did in Always and she's still trying to work out what she wants while trying to cope with the fact that she's miles away from everything and she's been thrown into this situation. Anyway I hope you got that through the chapter and I promise there will be some sort of answer to her feelings soon but this is Beckett and she's not the easiest to get to open up! **

**I don't like this chapter but hopefully you do so please review and I'll attempt to update before I go to Spain this weekend! Your response has been amazing already anyway and I love hearing from you, your comments really do make writing these stories fantastic. **


	5. Chapter 5

Walking down the corridor in exhaustion, Kate sighed as she ran her fingers through her dark hair and tied it back, wanting to get it away from her face as she continued to pace up and down. It was early in the morning and she couldn't sleep, she'd tried but she'd failed and now she was trying to occupy herself until sleep started to take over her. Hearing a moan from the writer's room, Kate slowly approached his bedroom door, hoping that she hadn't disturbed him as she pushed the door completely open to see Rick turning harshly in the bed. She knew what that meant, it happened to her all the time! Richard Castle was having a nightmare and she needed to help him! She needed to wake him up even though she knew that it would end up with him questioning her about why she was awake as well! Approaching his bed in silence, Kate quickly sat down on the edge of the bed and stared at him for a moment before reaching down to secure her hands on his shoulders, wanting to stop him from shaking in his sleep as she attempted to calm him down.

"Rick, wake up, it's just a nightmare," she said calmly, attempting to sound strong as he opened his eyes and stared at her for a moment, tears filling his eyes as he stared up at her. "It was just a nightmare, you're okay! We're in Cornwall, we're miles away from New York and we're so safe right now," she declared as he remained silent. "We're both safe, so don't let anything scare you please because we're going to be okay," she begged, the writer nodding as he sat up and wrapped his arms around her, neither of them surprised when their arms wrapped tightly around each other, searching for the security they needed. "Want to tell me?" she asked quietly, not wanting to force him into telling her things that he wasn't prepared to relive.

"You died, I was too late and I got to the edge just as you let go and you fell right before my eyes," he said quietly, her eyes shut as she realised that his dream could have actually happened! She was so close to letting go of the edge of the roof and ending her own life, she had almost died on that roof and her nightmares were his as well.

"I dreamt of it too," she admitted quietly as he stared at her. "I was so scared Rick and I nearly fell from that roof, I nearly died again and because of you, for at least the second time, I'm alive and here with you right now," she stated as he watched her. "Richard Castle, you saved me, you're the reason I'm alive right now and that should be in your dreams more than the possibility of me dying," she declared as her fingers ran across his cheek, neither of them caring about how close they were to each other. "Can you sleep again?" she asked quietly.

"Probably not," he declared, the detective nodding in agreement before she stood up and held her hand out for him, the writer quickly grabbed hold of her hand before standing and looking at her.

"Let's go for a walk, I need some fresh air," she smiled, the writer nodding as he grabbed a jacket off the end of his bed before pulling it on and following her out of his chosen bedroom, watching as she disappeared into her own room and reappeared with a jacket over her pyjamas before they quickly moved towards the stairs and down the building. Slipping on her shoes, Kate sighed as she looked across at Rick to see him looking away from her in silence. He looked so lost and she hated that! She hated seeing her writer so lost. When did he start becoming _her_ writer when she thought about him? Stepping towards the door, Kate sighed as she unlocked it and stepped out into the darkness, the writer following her in complete silence before he closed the door and approached her.

"So you've not been sleeping well?" he asked as they walked down on the beach and shook off their shoes, not bothering with them on the sand as they stood close together, hands almost touching as she looked up at him and shook her head. "The last time I had a nightmare was when you were shot," he said quietly, knowing it was better to admit everything than keep things secret! He was fed up of secrets! He wanted to be honest with her; he wanted to be honest with his best friend and the woman that he loved more than anything in the world.

"When the sniper was going around New York," she admitted, knowing that had scared her more than any case in the past. "That made me realise that I wasn't coping with everything as well as I thought I was," she declared, finding an area by the caves to sit down while the writer stared at her. "I was so scared, I was drinking and I thought I could hear shots everywhere and I was scared to be in my own home," Kate admitted while the writer moved to sit down next to her before finding her hand and squeezing it as she smiled weakly. "I was so scared Rick, I was so scared," she declared.

"You should have told me, I would have been there to help you more," he stated, her head shaking as she watched him in amazement. "I would have always been there for you, even if you just wanted to shout and vent some of that frustration out at me," he declared while she continued to stare at him. "I knew you were struggling, I knew it but I didn't know what to do," he smiled.

"You helped, you helped so much Rick by just being there every day," she declared, her arms wrapping around him again. "I don't want you to think about what you would have done because you've done so much for me since then," she stated as Rick watched her, not knowing what to say to her. "You kept me going, everything you've said and done recently has kept me going so don't beat yourself up," she declared as she moved towards him slowly and sat down beside him before biting into her lip. "Can you?" she asked as Rick stared at her in confusion. "Put your arm around me?" she asked, her voice almost silent as the writer smiled and slowly moved his arm around her, the two of them smiling at the content as she cuddled into his side, no longer caring about personal space. "You're so warm," she declared as he laughed and stared down at her in amazement. What had happened to Detective Beckett?

"You're nice to hug as well Beckett," he declared as she laughed and shut her eyes. "I love the sound of the sea more now than ever before," he commented after a few moments of pure silence that had allowed them to hear the waves that were close to them. "It just reminds me that we're nowhere near the city and that we're safe," he admitted as she nodded, remaining almost melted in his arms as he looked down and stared at her in amazement. Kate Beckett was in her arms because she wanted to be and he loved that, he loved that closeness between them at the moment and he never wanted her to leave. "Thanks for waking me up earlier," he whispered as she shrugged and cuddled into his side, not wanting to away as she remained close. "Did you know we're hugging?" he asked as she laughed and nodded. "Want to head back to the house?" he asked as she shook her head, not wanting to move out of the security of his arms as she breathed in, taking in the smell of the sea and also his aftershave that was surrounding her. This man was definitely her rock, even she refused to admit it the majority of the time! "You're going to fall asleep Kate," he declared as she shook her head, even though she knew that she probably would end up falling asleep in his arms if she didn't move any time soon! She was too comfortable for her own good! "I'm going to fall asleep here too and then when we're surrounded in water you can't blame me," he laughed.

"Then let's go home and get some sleep," she yawned, knowing that it was only fair to get home and let Rick try and get some undisturbed sleep. Standing up, Kate felt herself biting into her lip to stop herself from protesting as they began to slowly walk back towards the house, neither of them wanting to break the closeness that was starting to form between them. The past few months had been hard on their relationship and they both knew it was a miracle that they continued to be friends after all the secrets they'd kept between each other. Approaching the house in silence, Kate watched as the writer unlocked the door and they stepped inside, immediately feeling far away from everything they'd just experienced together. "I guess we should go back to bed," she commented, wanting him to say no or to at least ask her to stay with him. "I'll see you in the morning Rick," she declared, smiling at him before she quickly ran up the stairs and disappeared into her own bedroom. Sitting down on the bed, Kate quickly realised how lost she felt without the writer's arms around her, keeping her warm and safe like he'd done on the beach. Waiting to hear him walk up the stairs soon, Kate felt surprised when he didn't walk up immediately up to bed, confusion covering her face as she slowly moved towards the door and heard movement downstairs. What was he doing? Opening the door slowly, Kate quickly stepped out of the room, groaning when the floorboard creaked underneath her foot.

"You're slower than I thought you were going to be," Rick called from downstairs as she laughed and walked down the stairs quickly, entering the living room to see that he'd practically made a fort between the two couches with the television on with a movie, the light filling the room as she bit into her lip. What had he done? "I knew that neither of us were going to be able to get back to sleep and well, why not have some fun and watch movies in our favourite room?" he explained, confusion covering her face before she moved to kneel down beside him before laughing and crawling under the blankets that were draped over their heads. "I used to do this with Alexis all the time when she was younger, we still do occasionally," he explained as Kate laughed and relaxed back against the cushions before shutting her eyes and sighing.

"When I had nightmares as a kid, I would crawl into my parent's bed and climb in between them and my dad would always be awake! Mom could sleep through anything but my dad always woke up and cuddled me, he always made me feel safe," she admitted, unable to stop herself from smiling at the memory. "After mom died, even when he was drinking, I would crawl into bed with him sometimes and just cry. I hated it when he was drunk but sometimes, sometimes he was just the dad that I'd grown up with and he would hold me and make me feel safe again," she admitted as Rick looked at her in amazement, taking in all the information she was giving him freely. "Nineteen years old and I still needed a cuddle from my dad," she laughed as she opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"Alexis still needs a hug if she's had a bad day," he admitted. "Most nights we spend cuddling on the couch in front of a good movie, especially now that things with Ashley haven't worked out in the way she wanted them too," he declared as she nodded slowly and looked across at the movie that was about to start. "You look exhausted," he sighed, staring at her in silence for a moment while she attempted not to laugh at his comment. "Sorry, you still look beautiful but you're clearly tired," he quickly added, her eyes rolling as she grabbed one of the spare blankets and pulled it over her body. "You going to sleep?" he asked.

"I'll probably try too a bit," she admitted, her eyes shutting as she relaxed back and just listened to the actor's voices from the movie as well as the writer's breathing beside her, a sound that gently lulled her into sleep.

XOOXXOXOOXXOOXXO

"It's raining," Rick commented as he peeked out from behind the blankets to see it completely dark outside and the rain coming down heavier than he'd seen in a while. Turning around in silence, Rick smiled at the sight of the brunette lying under the blanket, a small smile gracing her face while her dark hair covered the pillows beneath her head. She looked stunning and he couldn't get over how she always took his breath away, even when she wasn't making an effort. "What are we going to do now that it's raining?" he asked quickly as she shrugged and stared at him in amazement before shutting her eyes again and smiling, knowing that Rick was still watching her with the same shocked expression from earlier. "Do you want something to drink or eat maybe?" he asked as she shook her head, remaining silent as he moved to lie down beside her again.

"Just want to stay here," she yawned, her voice barely louder than a whisper as Rick continued to stare at her in amazement. "And I want you to stop staring at me, it's creepy," she laughed, pulling the blanket over her head as the writer shook his head at her childish behaviour, amazed to see Kate acting in such a way. He was used to her being a strong and hard detective most of the time and these tiny shots of her childlike behaviour always excited him because it showed him that there was still some child in Kate, even if she would never admit it! "Are you still watching me?" Kate asked after a moment of silence.

"Yes," he joked as Kate rolled her eyes before moving the sheet away from her face and staring up at the man who was, as said, still watching her. "So movies, food, what do you want to do?" he asked as she shrugged and buried her face into the pillow, desperate to just relax back and sleep until the rain ended. "We could even layer up and go for a walk," he suggested as she sighed, wishing that he stopped trying so hard to impress her. "Whatever you want to…" he began, falling silent when she sat up and looked at him.

"Stop it," she warned as he stared at her, not knowing what to say. "Rick, I don't need you to keep thinking of things for us to do to show me how brilliant and entertaining you are! I'm just happy here, with the television on and a good book in a bit," she declared, shock covering his face as she smiled and nodded. "Stop stressing about making every day full of things, it's raining so let's just relax and enjoy ourselves," the brunette smiled as Rick nodded slowly, understanding finally that she didn't want him to keep her entertain, she just wanted him to be normal Richard Castle again. "You could find me a book though," she laughed as the writer smiled and crawled out of their tent structure, disappearing from sight for a few moments before reappearing with two books. "Thanks," Kate said quietly as she took hold of the book and opened it to see the small print staring up at her.

"So we're just reading today?" he asked as she nodded, her concentration starting to move completely onto the book in her hands. "Are you sure there's nothing you want to do today?" he questioned as she slammed the book down against her thighs and glared up at him.

"Ask me one more stupid question and I will shoot you Castle," she warned, a laugh leaving his lips as he opened his book, the two of them falling silent as they became completely involved in the books Rick had chosen moments ago.

XOXOXOXOXXOOXOXO

"You're thinking about home again," Kate commented as she approached the kitchen to see Rick standing in complete silence while staring down at the two coffees he was supposed to be preparing. "She's going to be fine Rick, it might be scary to her not knowing where you are but we've got each other and she knows that I'm here to keep you safe," the brunette smiled as Rick nodded, knowing that his daughter would be comforted by the fact that he was with the detective. "Anyway she'll be off to college soon and she'll have her own adventure to think about," she explained, standing next to him before looking down at the mugs to see that there was no coffee in them yet. "And she's a clever girl, she'll cope until you're home," she added.

"I know, it's just weird not seeing her or being able to talk to her," he declared as Kate nodded slowly. "I see her everyday Kate and now she's not even in the same country as me," he sighed, relaxing back against the kitchen side as the brunette took over coffee making; knowing that the drinks wouldn't get made otherwise! "You really think she'll be okay Kate?" Rick quickly asked as Kate nodded and smiled across at him.

"She'll be fine, she's a brilliant young woman Rick and she'll do you proud when she gets to college," she explained as she passed him one of the mugs before taking a sip of the warm liquid. "I needed this," she sighed, moving around to stare out of the windows at the pouring rain. "Do you think it'll rain a lot?" she questioned as Rick shrugged, knowing that he should have investigated everything further before coming here with her. "I had fun last night," Kate admitted when the room began to be overtaken by silence.

"Good, I hoped you'd enjoy it," Rick said quietly, enjoying his coffee as Kate continued to watch, tension building between them as they allowed the deathly silence to fill the room again; neither of them knowing what to say now! They needed to face the elephant that kept appearing in the room. The elephant that brought the concerns of relationships and lies and feelings back into their lives and destroyed everything positive at least once a day! "Kate, what's going on with us right now?" Rick asked, deciding to take the first step in the discussion.

"I don't know," she said quietly before excusing herself and disappearing up the stairs while Rick remained alone in the kitchen. Getting an answer from her wasn't going to be easy!

**So what do you think?**

**I hate this chapter but I love playing around with Castle and Beckett and putting them in situations where they look like they're closer and then forcing them apart. They're both in a new place, they know no one and not only are they trying to deal with Kate almost dying, Rick's trying to deal with Alexis going to college and him not being there to support her and the two of them are trying to work out what's going on with their own relationship because again they have had this major fight and everything has come out in the open and they haven't resolved this yet so they're feelings and actions are like a giant rollercoaster of fantastic events! **


	6. Chapter 6

Approaching his bedroom window, Rick sighed as he watched the brunette run down the beach, her dark hair tied back while she ran out of sight. He knew that she was avoiding him, especially since he hadn't seen her since she walked out of his room and disappeared into her own, obviously angry at his question about their relationship. He missed her. He missed hearing her laugh and talking to her and it seemed ridiculous because she was only down the corridor and yet he hadn't seen her for hours. She was running in the early hours of the morning before he was awake and eating whenever he wasn't around. Watching her reappear a few moments later, Rick sighed as he quickly grabbed his t-shirt and pulled it over his bare chest before walking down the stairs towards the kitchen, knowing that he needed to talk to Kate now.

XOOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Stopping at the top of the stairs, Kate groaned as she leant down and tied up her shoes again before looking across at the house and breathing out. What was she doing? What she was doing right now? She was hiding, she knew that and she knew that at some point she would have to grow up and talk to him about everything! She needed to talk to him about their future! About their relationship that seemed to be falling apart around them because they were both keeping secrets and yet trying to act like nothing had changed between them, because she was trying to act like nothing had changed between them and everything was going to be okay.

"Come on Kate, you can do it," she sighed, running her fingers up to her hair before untying it and moving towards the house, knowing that she needed to have a shower and then find him and talk. Talk about everything that had happened between them and where they were planning on going with their lives.

XOOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXO

"You're avoiding me," Rick commented as he sat in the kitchen and watched her enter the room, shock covering her face as she realised that she wasn't alone like she'd planned. "You stay in your room all day, you go running early in the morning before I'm even awake, you eat at stupid hours when I'm doing something," he declared as he stood up and walked towards her, her teeth sinking into her bottom lip as she realised that she hadn't been as sly as she'd thought and now it seemed she'd been pretty obvious about everything. "Kate we're going to be living together until New York is safe so you better start talking to me otherwise this is going to be a lot worse than it needs to be," he declared, deciding that it was time for him to start taking control of their relationship. Kate had been in-charge of what happened between them for too long and now it was his turn to get his answers.

"Rick I…" she began before shaking her head, not knowing what to say to him. How could she explain everything that was going on in her brain right now? "I don't know what to say to you," she admitted quietly, moving towards him before sitting down in the chair opposite him, shutting her eyes for a moment as he stared at her for a moment. "Everything's so messed up right now Rick and I need some time to just think about everything that's going on," she declared as he shook his head, not letting her get away from this now. He needed to get everything out! He needed to talk to her, tell her how he felt about everything.

"Kate, we need to talk and we're going to do it now," he declared fiercely, attempting to take control as she stared at him in amazement. "You're not running away from this again, you're not running away anymore," he said, quieter than his previous comments, as she nodded slowly, noticing how desperate she'd made him. "I'm sorry for shouting," Rick muttered as she shook her head.

"No Rick, I deserve it," Kate admitted as Rick watched her brush her hair away from her face before looking down at the table. "I don't know what to say Rick, I don't know what's going on with us and I've had no time to think about anything," she declared while the writer stared at her in amazement, knowing that he'd forced this onto her and she was trying to be open with him. "I've never been in a situation like this before and the last time we talked we ended everything and the next thing I know we're on a plane, moving into a house together and trying to be nice to each other and yet we've got all this history," she blurted out as Rick stared across at her.

"Kate…" he began.

"No, we both lied to each other, I knew that you told me that you loved me, I knew and I kept it to myself and you, you were investigating my mother's case behind my back! Both of us are liars and what sort of successful relationship is that going to lead too," she declared as she stood up and walked towards the fridge, opening it to pull out a bottle of chilled water and take a sip as the writer continued to observe all of her actions. "We both lied to each other, we both lied and hurt each other, we ended our partnership and the only reason we're back together is because I nearly died again," she commented, her eyes shutting as she remained perfectly still. "So I don't know what you want me to say to you," Kate admitted, turning around to face him as he stood up and remained perfectly still, still not knowing what to say to her.

"I would have come back at some point Kate, I always come back to you," he declared as he walked towards her and watched Kate's face change expression quickly. "I'm angry, I'm angry because I thought we had a chance and clearly you didn't think the same but you're part of my life, you're my best friend and I would probably have come back because seeing you every day and helping you is sometimes the only thing that gets me through the day," he commented, shock covering her face as she slowly shook her head. "What?" he asked.

"You think I lied because I don't want to be with you," she explained as he nodded slowly, looking down at her feet as she sighed and watched him for a moment. "I lied Rick because I wasn't ready for a relationship, I thought you understood that, I thought you understood that I was waiting until I had got over my problems and felt better, until I felt I could give a relationship everything," she commented as Rick looked up at her in shock.

"You mean you didn't lie because you don't feel the same way?" he asked quietly as she shook her head and smiled weakly.

"I lied because I do feel the same,".

**Right, I've done a short chapter because the last one didn't receive great reviews! Hopefully you enjoy this chapter but if you don't I will be contemplating ending the story because the reviews I received recently, not just for this story, really got to me and I was kind of upset by everything people were saying. Anyway please review and well, I really hope you enjoy it but yeah, thanks for reading. **


	7. Chapter 7

"You feel the same?" he smiled as she nodded and stared at him, not knowing what else to say as he laughed and slowly moved closer to her, her teeth sinking into her bottom lip as she moved towards him before wrapping his arms around her to keep her close as she stared up at him properly for the first time. "You really feel the same Kate?" he asked as she nodded again, allowing him to process everything as she buried her face into the crook of his neck, remaining completely silent as he held her close to him.

"What happens now?" Kate asked quietly as she remained close, enjoying the warmth and security of his arms around her and the feel of his breath in her hair. "I can't, I can't just enter a relationship right now like nothing's happened between us," she commented, her eyes shutting as he nodded slowly and stared down at her. "But I guess we could try and date, get to know each other more," Kate admitted, her hand moving up to his cheek. "If there's anything else we can learn," she joked as he stared at her in amazement. "I'm sorry for lying Rick, I was trying to do it for the right reason but I guess I was completely wrong," she whispered quietly, her fingers playing with his hair as she attempted to be more open. "I'm sorry for not being open with you but I just, I just got too buried in my own lie and I just wanted to be everything you deserved, I didn't want to be broken anymore," she admitted as he shook his head and stared at her in amazement.

"You're not broken Kate and I like you for who you are now, I love everything about you even though you might be a bit more stubborn than I'd like," he teased, her eyes rolling as she laughed and leant up to kiss his cheek gently, amazing them both at how open she was now. "So you'd let me take you out on a date Kate?" he asked as she shrugged and took a step away from him, her smile growing as he began to pour her a glass of juice before passing it to her. "Where do you want to go? Dinner, dancing, movies?" he asked quickly as Kate shrugged and moved to sit down, the writer doing the same as they both stared at each other, his fingers running across the palm of her hand as she bit into her lip. Why had they become so touchy in the last couple of seconds? "I'm taking you on a date Katherine Beckett," he declared as she laughed and nodded slowly, realising that she needed to make this work! This was what she'd been thinking about, what she'd been working towards and she wanted to make everything perfect and work! She wanted this relationship to work! She wanted to be with him! "So we're going to work towards a relationship?" he asked quickly, her head nodding as she took a sip of her juice and looked across at him as he slowly laced his fingers with hers. "Want to do something fun today?" he asked, her head nodding as she looked at him. "Not going to avoid me now?" he joked.

"A bit hard to avoid you Castle, you did follow me half away around the world. No one's ever going to stop you from following me," she smiled as he stood up and rested a hand on her shoulder for a second before walking out of the room to change his clothes for their day out. Standing up, Kate sighed as she stared down at the clothes she'd gone jogging in before moving out of the kitchen and walking up the stairs to get dressed in something more appropriate for a day out.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"So this is the end of the UK then," Kate commented as she walked towards the cliff side, her arms wrapped tightly around herself as Rick nodded and looked at her, smiling at the sight of her dark curls blowing in the wind. Reaching into his pocket, the writer quickly pulled out his camera before taking a picture of her as she continued to face the sea, her smile growing as she watched the birds fly past her, a laugh leaving her lips when she slowly turned to face the writer who was still watching her. "Come and look," she smiled, the writer walking towards her before his arm snuck around her hips. "Isn't the view amazing?" she asked as he nodded and looked at her, amazed at how relaxed she finally seemed.

"It's beautiful Kate," he said simply before they started to walk down the path, his arm still tightly wrapped around her as they approached the famous signpost. "Three thousand one hundred and forty seven to New York," he commented as Kate nodded, reading the same piece of information of the sign as he did. "We really are a long way from home," he declared, a sigh leaving her lips as she took in the details. New York seemed further away than ever before because of reading that sign. "I like that we're together though," he commented, turning her in his arms as she laughed and stared up at him, knowing how he felt completely. "Want to go and get a coffee?" he asked quickly as she nodded and stepped away from him, walking towards the café in silence as Rick followed her in silence, digging money out of his pocket as he walked ahead of her and ordered two coffees before bringing them over to her in silence a few moments later, smiling at the sight of her sat on one of the rocks with her fingers plaiting her dark curls back so it stopped blowing in the wind. "One coffee, not your usual but it's still caffeine," he smiled as she nodded and took the drink from him.

"What else have you got planned for today then?" she asked, taking a sip of the warm liquid as Rick sighed and perched on the edge of the rock that she was sat on.

"I thought we could go to St Michael's Mount, it's this castle on the top of a hill and you can walk out to it when the tide is out or get a boat," he explained as she turned her head to look at him, taking in everything he was telling her. "I thought that would be fun but we could just go back to the house if you want," he admitted, her head shaking as she finished her coffee, realising that she needed its warmth because she was still cold at being at the cliff side.

"I don't want to go back to the house, I'm bored of the house," she admitted, the writer nodding as he stood up and looked across at the view in amazement. "Thank you for bringing me here, it really is beautiful," she declared, the older man sighing as she stood up on the rock and stared over his shoulder at the view, smiling at the cliffs while the waves crashed again the rock, a laugh leaving her lips when she looked down to see Rick staring at her in amazement. "What?" she asked.

"Nothing, just seeing a new side to you detective," he commented, holding onto her hand as she jumped off the rock and began to walk up the path, completing the circuit of the route as Rick followed her silently, his eyes slowly looking down to observe her ass as she began to climb onto more rocks, his eyes rolling as he took in her child like behaviour of stepping onto each rock. "If you fall off and break your leg, I can finally tell people that you were being childish," he teased as she shrugged and continued to walk ahead, carefully stepping onto each rock before taking a pause to make sure she had her balance. This was a new side to her and he really did like this change in her personality from the strict and stubborn detective that he mainly saw in New York.

XOOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"I am so going to get you back for that Beckett," Rick moaned as Kate laughed and ran ahead, holding onto her shoes as she ran across the wet path while the writer stood in the sea, the water nearly up to his knees as he glared across at the brunette who had now stopped and was laughing at him from where she was standing, her jeans rolled up and perfectly dry as he stepped back onto the path and approached her, clearly annoyed as she bit into her lip in amusement. "Apologise to my jeans," he ordered, a laugh leaving her lips as she shook her head. "I can't believe you pushed me into the sea," he declared as she shrugged.

"I'm getting my revenge for all the pain you've caused me over the past few years," she smiled, walking towards land as he followed her, his head shaking as he stared up to see the castle glaring down at them as Kate nudged herself into his side, his arms slowly wrapping around her as they finally reached land and slipped their shoes on again, Rick groaning as he began to unroll his jeans. "I didn't mean to get your pants soaked," she commented, the writer shrugging as she shook her legs to make sure the jeans were perfectly straight again before stepping away to allow four children to run past her. "Want to go and explore?" she asked.

"Sounds good," he declared, following her up to the castle as she reached back for his hand, allowing his fingers to lace with hers as she bit into her lip again. How was she being this open so quickly? She usually struggled to let men into her life and yet here she was, holding hands and laughing with a man earlier that day she'd been avoiding because of all the issues between them! Rick had lied to her, she had lied to him and yet here she was, touching him and cuddling while exploring Cornwall with the largest smile on her face. This wasn't her normal behaviour and yet she didn't care because she was enjoying herself! "There are loads of stories surrounding here," he admitted as she turned to look at him quickly, both of them knowing that any stories would fascinate her. "Especially about giants," he declared, leading her towards a bench as she sat down and looked across to see Cornwall staring back at them.

"Tell me," Kate said quietly as Rick stared at her in amazement.

"Once there were two giants, one lived her with his wife and the other lived on the mainland," he smiled, Kate nodding as she listened to everything he was saying, wanting to hear the myths and legends he had learnt about where they were. "The two giants used to share a hammer and would throw it across to each other," he explained as her eyebrows rose. "Don't comment, it's brilliant," he declared.

"A hammer, really?" she asked quickly.

"Just be quiet, it's a good story," he declared, a laugh leaving her lips as she nodded and fell silent again. "They used to call over when they needed it but one day, the giant on the mount called over for it but the one on the mainland threw it too quickly and the giant's wife came out and the hammer hit her, killing her instantly," he admitted as Kate groaned.

"This is getting depressing now," she moaned, the writer glaring at her before she pressed a finger to her lips, silencing herself as Rick shook his head in amusement.

"The giant was so devastated at the death of his wife that he lifted up the mount and buried her underneath it," he declared, Kate's head nodding slowly as she remained silent, not wanting to upset him again. "And when you look down the well you can apparently see her eye staring up at you," he admitted before falling silent. "I think it's kind of romantic," he declared, her head nodding as she took in the whole story.

"It's kind of romantic, tragic yes but I guess it's romantic because he couldn't live without his wife so he buried her underneath their home," she admitted. "Although if someone did that now I would find that kind of creepy," Kate commented, the writer laughing as he nodded and squeezed her hand when he found it buried into her jacket pocket. "But yes, it was a romantic story Rick," she smiled, leaning into his side as his arm wrapped around her, trying to keep her warm even though she hadn't moaned about the temperature yet.

"Do you think we'll be a romantic story one day?" he asked as she laughed.

"Yeah, years in the future the precinct will be telling everyone about the writer and his muse who solved murders and yet weren't able to see their own feelings for each other until they destroyed their whole partnership and she nearly died," she declared, the writer smiling as Kate looked across at him. "I guess it's kind of the tragic romance story you like," she admitted.

"Nothing tragic about it anymore, we're together, we still have a few issues to deal with but we're going to try this and you're not dead and we're still on talking terms so we must be doing well if this is the tragic romance story," Rick commented before they both stood up. "Want to find this well?" he questioned as she nodded, following him up as they joined the crowd of people who were also exploring the mount.

XOOXOXOXOXXOXOXO

"The Minack Theatre? Why are we at the theatre Rick?" she asked, turning to face the writer as he parked their rented car and stared at the brunette in silence, waiting for her to work out for herself why they were at the theatre when he'd told her that they were heading back to the house. "Are we, you know, going on a date?" she asked, the writer nodding as he stepped out of the vehicle and opened the boat, digging out the bag he'd brought with him as she climbed out and approached him, wrapping the scarf she'd brought tightly around her neck as Rick laughed and stared at her. "I'm cold, we're by the sea," she declared, the writer nodding as he dug into the bag and threw a hat at her. "You bought me a hat?" she asked.

"I know you like your hats," he declared, the brunette shrugging as she pulled it onto her head and smiled at the warmth it provided. "Ready?" he asked, her head nodding as she laced her arm with his and approached the entrance while he clung onto the bag, her eyes sometimes drifting down to see whether she could see what he'd packed earlier that day. "I was trying to find a theatre that did something you'd like and well, not only is this a unique theatre, it's performing one of our favourite things," he commented, glad that there weren't any posters around as they stepped inside the building and Kate followed him inside, watching as he collected their tickets and smiled. "Ready?" he asked.

"Yes but I still don't know what we're seeing," she moaned, the writer shrugging as they stepped outside and shock covered her face. "This is a theatre? Really?" she asked as he nodded, leading her towards their seats as she looked at the stage and seats that were carved into the cliff side with plants around them, couples already sat down with blankets draped around them. "This is amazing," Kate declared, the writer nodding in agreement as he found their seats and sat down, the brunette sitting beside him while he dug into the bag and pulled out a blanket and a flask with two mugs. "And when did you get all of this organised?" she questioned.

"When you were getting changed this morning," he answered quietly, draping the blanket around her shoulders while she looked around, taking in the breath taking sight. "We have a blanket, hot chocolate and there are some sandwiches in case you get hungry," he commented, shock covering her face as she realised that he'd done so much in the time it had taken her to get dressed. "And we were lucky because this is their final night of this particular performance and there were a couple of tickets left," he declared, her eyebrows rising as she continued to look at him. "Forbidden planet," he admitted.

"No way, really?" she squealed as the writer nodded and laughed, taking in the excitement that was covering her face as she turned to look at the stage again before facing him and pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Thank you, thank you, thank you," she declared, moving away a bit as she took in how she'd just reacted. Was she really that excited?

"I told you that you'd love it," he declared, her head nodding in agreement as she relaxed into his side, her eyes shutting until he tapped her shoulder, her eyes opening again to see the seats full and the performance beginning to start and take over all her thoughts, the detective not caring anymore that she was completely comfortable curled up in Rick's arms.

**Kate probably comes across as out of character but yeah, here she is and she's been able to let out some of the feelings and issues that have been building up over the last few months and she's finally allowed to enjoy herself. Also I visited land's end, the Minack theatre and St Michael's Mount in Cornwall during the summer and they're gorgeous and the theatre was actually performing The Forbidden Planet when I was there so yes, Beckett and Castle are living out my holiday. If you want to see what they look like, them up online! They really are stunning and the myth of St Michael's Mount is a story I was told while I was there. **

**Also your reviews were amazing on the previous chapter and it was great to hear from you and to know that you're still enjoying this story and want more. That really makes me want to continue writing this story so please review again! **


	8. Chapter 8

"I went out on a date with Richard Castle," she whispered to herself as she stood by the glass door and stared out at the sea, amazement covering her face as she bit into her lip quickly to stop herself from laughing at everything. To stop herself laughing at all the feelings that were starting to take over her! With him, with Rick, she felt like the old Kate, the Kate who laughed and smiled at the world and took in all its wonder and didn't care about the consequences. She didn't care about New York when she was with him! She didn't care about the job she'd left behind or the apartment or the friends and family because she had everything she needed here with her! "I went on a date with Castle," she repeated to herself, reminding herself of all the amazing places she'd seen the previous day with him right beside her, holding onto her hand and keeping his arm around her, never letting her out of his sight as they explored this new territory. Unlocking the door, Kate quickly stepped out onto the balcony and let the wind run through her hair as she shut her eyes and enjoyed the chilled breeze against her face as she laughed and slowly opened her eyes again to see the waves and the trees blowing in the wind. Hearing the door creak open behind her, Kate smiled as she turned to see the writer standing in the doorway of his room with a huge smile covering his face as he continued to watch her in amazement.

"You sleep okay Kate?" he asked as she nodded, watching as he slowly walked towards her before standing beside her as she continued to look out at the view. "Want to go out today?" he questioned as she nodded and looked at him, her smile growing as she took in his bed hair and the grin that decorated his face. "Why don't you get dressed and I'll meet you downstairs with breakfast?" he suggested as she nodded and stared at him for a moment.

"And coffee?" she asked quietly as he laughed and nodded quickly.

"I'm sure I can stretch to coffee as well detective because you asked so nicely," he declared, the brunette nodding as she watched him move towards his bedroom door before turning to look at her again. "You look really beautiful," he admitted as she smiled and watched him disappear from sight, a small laugh leaving her lips as she stood perfectly still before turning to look at the view again. She really was one lucky woman!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXO

"Where are we going?" Kate asked as the writer opened her car door and stared at her before she took hold of his hand and climbed out of the car. Locking the rented vehicle, Rick sighed as they slowly began to walk out of the car park and down a small lane, confusion covering her face as she followed him silently. "Rick, where are we going? Tell me," she moaned as Rick laughed and turned to face her before looking across at the sign that was beside them, the brunette quickly looking up at it before laughing. The word 'castle' was carved right in front of her and the sign was pointing in the direction that they were heading in. "So we're going to a castle," she stated.

"We're going to a castle connected to King Arthur and Merlin, how cool is that?" he cheered as she rolled her eyes and squeezed his hand, their fingers entwining as she relaxed into his side and began to walk down the path with him. "Your hands are shaking," he commented, staring down at them as she shook her head, stopping when he quickly removed his gloves and put them onto her hands before wrapping an arm around her again before they slowly moved again, her smile growing when the sea began to appear again. "Want to do the cave or the castle first?" Rick asked as she looked up at the cliff to see ruins of what must be the castle they were going to visit.

"Let's do the castle first," she declared quietly, approaching the ticket desk before the writer quickly paid for their tickets, the two of them smiling as they stepped onto the bridge and looked up for a moment in silence. "So we're going up there," she said quietly as he nodded and squeezed her hand again, unable to stop herself from biting into her lip as they quickly moved towards the ramp that was carved into the cliff side, amazement covering her face as she took in the view of the beach and the sea that surrounded them.

"Can you imagine living up here?" he asked as they continued to walk up towards the ruined castle, her head shaking as she took in everything around her while remaining close to him. "I think we should build a house up here," he declared, a laugh leaving her lips as they finally reached the top and stared out across the sea. "We could build a house up here and then we could watch and see whether anyone was trying to visit and we'd have an amazing view," he commented, her eyes rolling as she turned to face him.

"I kind of like the house we're in already Mr Castle and we're not going to be here long enough to build a house. We'll be back in New York soon," she declared quickly, her determination clear as Rick nodded and watched her move towards some of the ruins, his hands moving to dig out his camera as Kate ran her fingers across the stones as he silently took the photos of her before she turned to look at him and laughed at the camera. "I could imagine Alexis here, I bet she'd love it," she admitted as Rick nodded and moved towards her, slipping the camera back into the his pocket without looking at the images he'd taken of her, her smile growing as Rick's hand moved to rest on the small of her back.

"I keep waiting for you to break my hand," he declared, his voice completely serious as she laughed and looked up at him before walking slowly towards the bridge to get to the other part of the castle. "That doesn't look safe," Rick declared as Kate laughed and took a step away from him, approaching it as he moaned.

"Don't tell me that Richard Castle is scared of a bridge," she teased as he shook his head, opening his mouth to speak when she stepped onto the bridge and smiled at him. "Catch me if you're not too scared," she declared, running across the wooden bridge over the sea as he looked down and moaned at how high they were. "Come on Castle, it's not that bad," Kate called over as he looked up and smiled at her dark hair that was flying around in the wind, her hands running up to catch it and tie it back away from his face. Quickly moving across the bridge, Rick laughed when he grabbed the brunette who stared up at him. "Not that scary was it?" she questioned as the writer shrugged.

"You won't get me doing that any time soon," he declared.

"Well you have to walk across it to get back to the car," she stated as she laced her fingers with his as he groaned.

"I don't think I like it here anymore Kate," he stated, her eyes rolling as they began to explore again.

XOOXOXOXXOXOXOO

"I like that one," Rick admitted as they rested on the beach, her eyes staring at the image of her with her hair flowing naturally in the wind while she laughed. Flicking through the photos, Rick laughed at the image of him sitting in the water after falling off a rock in the cave and landing in the sea while Kate had taken in the image, perfectly balanced on the rock that he'd slid off moments before. "I'm deleting that," he declared as he moaned and grabbed the camera from him, a laugh leaving her lips as she stared at the image and smiled. "We're having fun right?" he asked as she nodded and cuddled into his side as she changed the image to reveal one of them a tourist had taken for them, her smile growing at how close and happy they looked in the image. "I'm going to have that framed when we get home," he declared as she looked up at him.

"Home? Which one?" she asked quietly as he sighed and watched her sit up in silence, her arms wrapping around her knees as she stared at the gentle waves in the distance. "Oh my god is that a seal?" she squealed as she stood up and moved towards the rock as Rick smiled and watched her childlike excitement as she continued to stare out at the animal that was swimming in the distance. "Castle come and see," Kate called over as the writer smiled and stood up, approaching her slowly as she continued to look out. "When I was a little girl I used to dream of the sea, I used to dream of our holidays to the beach and it was the one place I wanted to be and after mom died it made me feel sick, all the fun I used to have meant nothing to me because my mom wasn't there anymore," she admitted as Rick looked out across the sea for a moment before looking at her in silence. "I like the beach again," she whispered as she turned to look at him, a small smile covering her face as her arms moved around his neck as he stared at her.

"Do you?" he questioned as she nodded and smiled, her body moving closer to his as they stood practically wrapped around each other. "Kate please," he whispered gently, his forehead resting against hers as she smiled and remained silent. "Don't tease me," he declared as she laughed, her fingers playing with his hair as she continued to watch the pain that was starting to cover his face. She knew what he wanted, she knew what he wanted and deep down she really wanted too as well. Leaning up to kiss him, Kate groaned when she slipped on something on the rock, laughter leaving their lips as he grabbed her hand and kept her safe, stopping her from falling off as she continued to laugh in shock. "Be careful," he declared as she nodded and climbed off the rock, his arm sneaking around hers as they began to walk towards the stairs up towards where their car was parked; their smiles large as couples stared at them, noticing how in love they looked with each other.


	9. Chapter 9

"Kate?" Rick questioned as he turned his bed to see the door slightly open and the brunette standing nervously in the doorway, her arms wrapped around her chest as she stared at him for a moment in complete silence. "What's the matter?" he asked, concerned as he hadn't had her wake him up yet and yet here she was, stood in his doorway nervously. "Come here and talk to me," he declared, the brunette approaching him in silence before sitting down on the edge of the bed and staring at him. "Are you going to tell me what's going on?" he questioned as she shook her head. "Kate, stop being all secretive and tell me, I won't judge," he declared, his hand resting on her shoulder as she shut her eyes for a moment.

"I thought I heard someone trying to get into my room," she admitted as the writer sighed, realising that she was scared. "I thought someone was trying to get in through the balcony doors, I thought they'd found us," she admitted, turning as Rick moved his arms around her before shutting his eyes when her head pressed against his chest. "It was just the wind against the door but I really thought they were here," she declared, the writer nodding as he pressed a kiss into her hair. "I'm so stupid," she hissed, obviously upset that she'd been so scared about something that wouldn't have bothered her.

"You're not stupid Kate," he said calmly, holding her close as she remained cuddled in his arms, not wanting to move out of the security of his arms again. "It's okay to be scared sometimes, this is a scary situation and I would think you're not human if you weren't scared sometimes," he declared as she slowly looked up at him and smiled weakly, still embarrassed that she'd been so stupid and had needed him to calm her down.

"Can I stay here with you tonight Rick?" Kate asked quietly before she thought about, smiling weakly when he nodded and pulled the blanket around them both, knowing that she was definitely scared if she was allowing him to cuddle her like this. "I'm sorry that I woke you up, I just needed someone to talk too and you're here," she admitted as he nodded and continued to hold her, keeping her close as she began to relax again. "I can't sleep," she whispered, the writer sighing as he sat up and looked down at her before flicking on the lamp that was on the bedside table, the light quickly filling the room as the brunette remained lying down, her eyes shut to block out the light.

"Up you get," he declared, her eyes opening as she stared up at him in amazement. "Let's go and do something and try and make you tired," he declared, her head nodding as she stood up and looked as he grabbed a jacket before pulling it on over himself. "Want one?" he asked as she nodded and watched as he removed a jacket from his wardrobe before holding it out to her, smiling when she pulled it on and laughed at the length of it on her. "Let's walk," he said quietly, lacing his arm around hers as they slowly moved out of the bedroom. Entering the kitchen in silence, Kate smiled as the writer approached the coffee machine while she moved and sat on the kitchen side, watching as he continued to make their coffees.

"Is coffee a good plan when we're trying to sleep?" she asked as he shrugged and quickly finished them before turning around and passing her the mug of hot liquid, her smile growing as she thanked him before taking a sip of the strong drink and beaming at him as he moved towards her and stood in front of her as she stared at him. "Rick, can you do something for me?" she asked quietly as he nodded and watched as she nervously looked down at her coffee in silence.

"Ask me," he whispered, trying to comfort her as she slowly looked up at him before biting into her lip. "Kate."

"Can you go and check my room?" she asked quietly as Rick nodded and smiled at her before resting his coffee beside her and taking a step away, stopping when she grabbed his hand and stared at him in silence for a moment. "I know I'm being stupid but it would make me relax a bit more just to know that it's safe," she whispered as he smiled up and pressed a kiss to her forehead as she fell silent for a moment against him.

"I'm going to go and check your room, just stay here and enjoy your coffee Kate," he declared before walking out of the room quickly while Kate continued to hold her mug of coffee, listening to Rick's footsteps upstairs. Resting her now empty coffee mug on the side, Kate slowly wrapped her arms around herself, engulfing the smell of his cologne that covered his jumper. Hearing him run down the stairs, Kate bit into the lip as the writer entered the kitchen and smiled at her. "The whole of the upstairs is people free; no one is in the wardrobes or the shower or under the bed. It's just us Kate, it's just us," he whispered as he brushed his fingers across her cheeks, a small smile covering her face as she nodded and buried her face into the crook of his shoulder. "It's okay to be scared, this isn't a normal situation," he declared.

"Why can't I just have one normal year? Why can't I just have a normal fucking life like everyone else? Why do I have to be shot and threated and almost thrown off the roof of a building and kicked out of my home because someone is trying to kill me Rick? Why do I have to be so fucked up that I can't even tell you when I'm in hospital and only alive because you told me you loved me that I heard everything you said?" she declared as she stared at him, her frustration obvious as tears filled her eyes. "Why can't I just…" she began, falling silent when the writer pressed his lips against hers, her eyes shutting as she moved her fingers into his hair while his own arms wrapped tightly around her body. Deepening the kiss, Rick smiled as he felt Kate's legs move, allowing him to step further towards her as her legs wrapped around him, her body practically melting into his as they deepened the kiss. Slowly moving away from her perfect body, Rick watched as she bit into her lip before staring up at him and laughing in amazement.

"That was hot," he smiled as Kate laughed and rolled her eyes before lacing her fingers with his as they fell silent for a moment. "Let's go and sit on the balcony with some blankets and just relax for a while, see if you can get back to sleep," he declared, her head nodding as she slid off the kitchen side, still playing with her lip as they slowly moved up the stairs and stood outside their bedrooms. "Get blankets and warm things and meet on the balcony in five?" he suggested as she nodded and stepped away, quickly disappearing into her room before shutting the door and smiling. She'd just made out with Richard Castle! Grabbing the blankets off her bed, Kate smiled as she quickly approached the balcony doors before unlocking them and throwing them onto it before collecting some cushions as she continued to beam. She needed to stop acting like a teenager! It was just a kiss, just an amazing fantastic kiss. Stepping out after a few seconds, Kate smiled as she found the writer resting cushions against the bars of the balcony before resting one of the blankets on the tiles before sitting down and smiling at her.

"Are we camping?" she asked as he nodded and watched her sit down beside him before he moved the other blankets over them to keep them warm. "What's the laptop for?" she questioned, watching as he smiled before leaning across for the chair that was resting by the feet before he rested it on the base of the chair while turning on the movie, relaxing back as Kate stared at it before laughing in amazement when Ghostbusters appeared on the screen. "I hate you," she said simply as he laughed and pressed a kiss into her hair as she laughed again. "I ain't afraid of no ghosts," she said quietly into his ear as he squealed.

"You are so hot," he declared as she rolled her eyes and focused on the movie again, trying to ignore how crazy all her senses were going with him being so close to her.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"People are staring at you," Kate moaned as she walked onto the beach, watching as Rick continued to sing the Ghostbusters theme tune while running around, her eyes rolling as he fell into a hole a child had probably dug earlier in the day. "You need to pay attention," she declared, the writer shrugging as he climbed out of the dip and moved towards her, his arm sneaking around her hips as they approached an empty area of the beach where they could dump their stuff and relax. "You're so embarrassing sometimes Castle," she declared, lying down on her towel as the writer stared at her in amazement, taking in the bikini top and small shorts she was wearing before biting into his own lip. Did he have the confidence to ask her? What if she said no? What if what she answered was the one thing he didn't want to hear? "Rick are you going to actually do something or are you just going to stare at me because it's creepy?" she asked, her eyes remaining shut as he smiled.

"Are you my girlfriend Kate?" Rick finally blurted out as she opened her eyes and looked at him before she sat up and smiled. "We've kissed and cuddled, we've gone on a date and we've been closer than ever before and I really want you to be my girlfriend," he announced, her smile growing as she stood up and approached him, his hands resting on the small of her back as she stared at him. "Come on Kate, be my girlfriend, I think we've held out long enough," he smiled as she slowly nodded, a laugh leaving his lips as he lifted her up off the ground. "Katherine Beckett you're now officially my girlfriend," he declared as she nodded and stared at him in amazement. "And I'm never letting you go Kate, never ever again."

"Promise?" she whispered as he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"I promise," he declared simply, his fingers running across her cheek as she bit into her lip. "Come and play with me?" he asked, her eyebrows rising as he laughed and took hold of her hand before running down the beach, the brunette running after him as they quickly entered the cold water laughing.

**Another cheesy update so I think the chapter will have some drama in it, spice everything up a bit. I really hope you're still enjoying this story and please review, it means so much to me and at the moment finding the time to update is difficult so knowing that you're still enjoying this story and want to read more makes me want to make the time to update as I know it's appreciated. Also, any ideas you have for future chapters do tell me because your ideas are wonderful and this isn't just my story, it's yours as well so I would love to know what you want to see happen. **

**To the wonderful people who have been viewing! Your comments make me so happy and really give me the confidence to carry on writing, something that I need at the moment when I feel like everything is going downhill so thank you for being so wonderful. **


	10. Chapter 10

"Katherine Beckett, we've got a reservation in fifteen minutes, hurry up," the writer called up the stairs before looking across at the clock, his foot tapping on the floor as he heard the floorboards creak upstairs. He hated hurrying her but he wanted to get to their restaurant and start their date, the date he'd been planning all day since she'd agreed to go out with him that night for another date. "Kate," he shouted up the stairs again before falling silent when she appeared, a small smile covering her face as she looked down at him from the top of the stairs. "Oh wow," he smiled as she walked towards him, standing two steps above him as he looked her in amazement. She was dressed in a mid-thigh figure hugging deep red dress that highlighted all the perfect parts of her body to perfection. "How did I get this lucky?" he asked as she shrugged and walked into his arms as she continued to smile at him, unable to believe that she was actually doing this.

"Dinner and dancing?" she questioned as he nodded and laced his fingers with hers, unable to stop himself from smiling as they approached the door together, the writer grabbing her jacket and draping it across their shoulders before they left the house. "Are you good at dancing Mr Castle? I didn't get to see your dancing ability when we were in a club last time," she teased as she began to press a kiss to his cheek, the writer's hand resting on her hip when she slowly rested her head into his neck.

"Well we all know you can dance detective," he commented as his hand moved down to rest on her ass, her eyes rolling as he beamed at her. "And we all know you can move that sexy ass of yours," he declared as they approached the waiting cab, the writer quickly opening the door and holding it as she stepped into the vehicle and sat down before he shut down and moved to join her on the other side, the car quickly moving away from their home. "I'm taking you somewhere for dinner and then we'll go and have some fun dancing, let your hair down and everything," he declared, holding onto her hand as she nodded and smiled, feeling like she was the luckiest woman on the planet. Enjoying the journey in a comfortable silence, Kate beamed when the vehicle came to a stop before the writer climbed out and opened the door for her, acting like a gentleman as she stepped out of the car and looked around her before following him towards a nearby building. Walking inside, Rick smiled as he led her up the stairs and stared at the waiter who was waiting at the top of the stairs. "Reservations under the name of Rodgers," he commented as the man nodded and read the name off the chart before taking two menus and smiling up at them.

"Please follow me Mr Rodgers, Mrs Rodgers," he smiled as Kate glared up at the writer for a second before shaking her head and clinging onto his hand as the waiter led them away from the menu restaurant towards another set of the stairs as Kate bit into her lip in amazement, unable to stop herself from smiling as they entered another room and finally approached a table. "Here's your table, we already brought out the wine you ordered Mr Castle," he declared as he pulled out a chair and smiled at the brunette who slowly sat down and looked across at her boyfriend who quickly sat down and stared at the bottle that was waiting for them. "I'll come and collect your orders in a minute," he declared before excusing himself and leaving the room, Kate laughing once the waiter was out of hearing range.

"You okay?" Rick asked quickly as she nodded and looked towards the windows to see the harbour in the distance. "Kate?"

"Richard Castle, I'm a detective, I live off Chinese take-out and yet here I am in a posh restaurant, in a private room with expensive bottles of wine and everything," she declared as he stared at her for a moment in complete silence. "My world has been turned upside down and if anyone had told me I would be running away from New York because someone was trying to kill me, I definitely wouldn't imagine living in a huge house with a famous novelist and amazing days and nights," she declared, leaning across to kiss him quickly before looking down at the menu in silence.

XOXOOXOXOXOXOOX

"So detective, I was talking to your father and he told me that you used to be a wild child," Rick commented as he poured another glass of wine and looked at the brunette who was biting into her lip, desperately trying to stop herself from swearing as she realised that she was probably going to tell him everything about her bad days. "So Beckett, my beautiful Kate, want to tell me all about your bad girl days?" he teased as she laughed and fell silent when the waiter walked in with their main courses, the couple thanking him before he disappeared again. "Come on Kate, tell me all about your naughty past," he declared as she burst out laughing before shrugging. He was her boyfriend, why couldn't she tell him?

"I used to be really naughty," Kate whispered as he stared at her in amazement. "Tiny skirts and see through t-shirts, long boots and dating older guys with motorbikes," she declared as he stared at her in shock. "My dad hated it, he used to stand by the window and watch me arrive on the back of a bike with my arms around an older tattooed guy and I would just make out with him just to get back at my dad for something," she declared, the writer laughing as he tried to imagine the Kate Beckett he knew being a nightmare teenager. "I used to drink and muck around and do some really stupid things and when mom died I got a lot worse for a few months," she said quietly, her head shaking as she took a sip of her wine before eating some of her meal.

"You don't need to tell me anymore," he declared as she shook her head and smiled at him.

"I want to tell you, I want you to know," she stated as he smiled at her and squeezed her hand when he took hold of it again. "I used to drink a lot more and I used to have these stupid one night stands, I used to not even do a night, I would just find men," she admitted as she looked down and shook her head. "And I got my tattoo which my mom would have killed me about because she hated them," she stated, the writer smiling as she looked across at him, seeing the comforting look on his face as he continued to play with her hand.

"What's your tattoo of?" he asked quickly as she bit into her lip. "Come on tell me, you don't have to tell me where," he declared as she took another bite of her meal before glancing out of the window for a moment. "Kate?" he questioned.

"Always, I have the word always," she declared as shock covered his face. "I know, I know it's our word but it was something that I wanted so I knew to always remember my mom and also because I wanted to know that she would always be with me," the brunette stated as he smiled. "And then we started to use it so it's still the perfect tattoo because it applies to two of the most important relationships in my life and I would never regret getting it," she declared, kissing him quickly before letting go of his hand and finishing her meal in silence, knowing the writer was still watching her as he continued to eat his own meal.

"I almost got a tattoo," he declared as shock covered her face. "I even went in and got one drawn but I freaked out the moment the thing touched my skin," he laughed as Kate smiled and shook her head in shock. "I'm glad I didn't get it done though, Alexis would have been so embarrassed because I was planning on it being huge," he laughed, Kate's eyes rolling as she shook her head again, not surprised that the writer had been planning big. "I was young, stupid and my marriage had just fallen apart," he stated as she nodded slowly. "I wanted to do something new and cool and well, it was a week before I got arrested for borrowing the police horse," he declared.

"How on earth are you my perfect man Richard Castle?" she questioned quickly as he shrugged and leant forward to kiss her again, the brunette surprised at how openly affectionate they were being. She didn't do public affection and yet here she was, kissing and holding hands with her boyfriend in a relationship. "Want to get dessert later?" Kate questioned as Rick nodded and smiled at her, his hand running across her cheek as she smiled and looked at him. "I can't wait to go dancing tonight, it's going to be fun," she stated, her voice full of excitement as she moved away from him to allow the waiter to clear away their plates.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Hearing her laugh in excitement, Rick smiled in amazement as the brunette continued to dance with him, their arms wrapped around each other as they remained close, her lips moving up towards his as they began to kiss each other gently while their bodies remained perfectly close. They were having fun and they were in love and new to this developing physical side of their relationship. Moving his hands down to rest on her ass, Rick looked at her in complete silence as she stared up at him in silence with the largest smile covering her face.

"Having fun?" he asked as she nodded, her fingers running across his cheek as he stared at her for a moment, unable to stop herself from leaning in to kiss him again as they began to move along to the music again. "You're really sexy when you dance," he declared before shaking his head. "I think you're really sexy whenever actually," he stated, the brunette laughing as she continued to dance, the writer taking in the movements of her body and the way her dress clung to her figure and her hair moved as she turned her head occasionally, the alcohol in their bodies making them relax more than normal.

"Want to head home? We've got ice cream," she declared as the writer nodded and found her hand, their fingers lacing together as they began to move out of the crowd. "I've had lots of fun tonight," she admitted as she collected her jacket and walked out with the writer, the cold air hitting them as he quickly wrapped his arms around her to warm her up slightly, the brunette smiling when their cab began to drive towards them. "How did they know?" she asked.

"He's been waiting around, I paid him," he declared as she shook her head and climbed into the back of the vehicle. Climbing into the back of the vehicle, Rick smiled as the brunette shuffled towards him, her body curling into his as she began to kiss his neck, knowing the alcohol and the amazement of the evening were allowing her to be more free in her behaviour. "You're very kissy today," he declared as Rick laughed and tightly wrapped his arms around his body.

"I like kissing you Rick," she said simply as she relaxed into the writer's hold and watched as they slowly began to approach their Cornish home, her smile continuing to grow as the vehicle stopped and they left the security of the vehicle for the wind that was starting to get stronger. Approaching the building, Kate watched as the writer quickly unlocked the door and moved out of the way to allow her into the building and stepping in after her, closing the door behind them. "I am going to go and change into something a bit more comfortable and then we can have dessert and watch a movie," she declared as she stood on the stairs, the writer nodding as he watched her kick of her heels before running up the stairs and disappearing from sight while Rick beamed. He liked this side of Kate. The free and innocent and slightly tipsy Kate! Hearing a scream, Rick quickly ran up the stairs and entered Kate's room, shocked when she ran into his arms and buried her face into his chest as he looked across at her bed.

"Kate," he whispered.

"They've found us, they've found us."


	11. Chapter 11

**Dedicated to the amazing people on twitter who have sent me such amazing tweets about my writing and also to all the people who review. I write for my own entertainment but I also write because of you! Thank you for being so amazing and sticking with me in this story. **

"You need to pack your clothes," Rick declared, the brunette nodding slowly as she approached the large bag she'd purchased for her luggage before starting to throw her clothes inside, not bothering to argue anymore as Rick leant across to stare at the images of the detective. There were images of her getting dressed, sleep, playing on the beach with him- pictures of all her time in Cornwall. They'd been here for a while and they'd been waiting for the perfect moment to inject fear back into their lives, the moment they were happy and felt safe. "I need to pack a bag," Rick stated as Kate threw the bag over her shoulder before walking towards him and hugging him, her face burying into his neck as he held her close to him for a moment. "I'm sorry, I thought we were safe," he whispered as she remained perfectly still. "I thought you were safe."

"They've been watching us," she mumbled as he nodded and looked down at her, his lips pressing a kiss into her hair before he led her out of the bedroom and towards the room he'd been staying in to pack his own bag. "Where are we going to go? We don't have any family out here and you can't have that many contacts here," she said quietly as she sat down on the edge of his bed and watched him throw some clothes into the bag before walking towards her and smiling weakly. "You can't drive, you've been drinking," she mumbled as he groaned, remembering that both of them had drunk more than you should if they were going to drive. "Rick we can't drive, we can't go anywhere. We're not risking our lives on something that stupid," she whispered as the writer shook his head and moved towards the bedroom door, his hands touching the door to check that it was locked before he shut the curtains and turned to look at the brunette who was sat on the edge of the bed nervously.

"Help me move this," he declared, the brunette nodding as she stood up and helped him slide the chest of drawers in front of the door, the top of it resting underneath the handle as she bit into her lip and moved towards the bed again in her figure hugging dress. "It's just for one night and then we'll go as early as possible," he stated, settling an alarm on the clock on his bedside table before sitting down beside her and holding onto her hand. "Kate," he whispered as she shook her head and moved to relax on the other side of the bed, her back facing him as he stared at the dress that was clinging to her perfect figure. "You won't sleep in that Kate," he declared before unbuttoning his shirt and pulling it off. "Wear this," he stated, watching as she sat up and gently took the shirt off him before smiling weakly and walking towards the en-suite, the door shutting as Rick removed his pants and stared down at the boxers he was wearing. Was that appropriate to wear with his new girlfriend in the bed? Should he put something else on? "Kate is it okay if I just wear boxers or do you want me to put on a shirt?" he asked quickly before the door creaked open and the brunette walked out in his white shirt, her dark curls flowing down her shoulder as she smiled weakly. "You look beautiful," he said quietly as she walked towards him and knelt down beside him before he slowly relaxed back on the bed so he was lying down. "I'm sorry that this is happened Kate," he said quietly as she shook her head and moved to lie down beside him, her body facing him as she bit into her lip and found his hand, holding onto it tightly before leaning in to kiss him again. "I'm supposed to be keeping you safe," he declared as she smiled and slowly led his hand to her scar, his eyes drifting down to see their fingers resting against the stain on her perfect skin.

"You've kept me safe since before I even knew how much danger I was in," she whispered as he continued to stare at the scar. "Richard Castle, don't you ever doubt that you've protected me and kept me safe because I was dying before you came into my life and you've kept me sane and made me laugh and you've stopped me from dying so many times," she declared, his arms wrapping around her as she buried her face into his bare chest. "You're keeping me safe just being here," she whispered quietly as he smiled, keeping her close as they both relaxed into the hold.

XOXOOXOXXOXO

"Come on sleepy head, let's get out of here," Rick said quietly as Kate moaned and turned around in the bed to face away from him, a laugh leaving his lips as he buried his face into her cherry scented curls, a moan leaving her lips as she turned her head and pressed a random kiss to his cheek as he stared at her. "We need to get going," he declared, her head nodding as she sat up and stared down at the shirt she was wearing, his arms wrapping around her as she laughed gently before creeping out of the bed and grabbing the clothes that she'd left out, the writer watching as she slid into the en-suite. It was still dark outside but he hoped that if they left now they'd have a chance to get away from everything and have another start. Hearing her enter the room, Rick smiled as he turned and watched Kate throw his shirt into her bag before closing it and pulling the strap onto her shoulder and approaching him in complete silence, the two of them pushing the chest of drawers aside before stepping out of the room. Approaching the front door, Rick sighed as he opened it and watched her walk towards the car before he locked the door and quickly slid the key where it was originally before running over to join Kate in their rented car. "Let's go," he declared, trying to force the smile onto his face as they climbed into the vehicle.

"I'm sleepy," Kate mumbled, the first words she'd said that morning as he reversed out of the drive and quickly began to drive down the roads.

"There's a blanket in the back, get some sleep" Rick declared, watching as the brunette grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around herself before shutting her eyes. "We need to change the car, we should go and get something else, something different," he declared as she groaned, hating all this change. Why couldn't they be an ordinary couple? Why couldn't they just enjoy their lives without constantly looking over their shoulders? "We don't have to, it's just an idea Kate," he admitted, glancing across at her before focusing on the road again. "Tell me some stories from Katherine Beckett's childhood," he smiled as she groaned and shut her eyes before laughing.

"When I was really little I used to wait up for my mom to come home sometimes," she stated, her eyes remaining shut as she remained curled up in the seat with the blanket surrounding her body. "I used to wait until my dad had gone to bed on nights when she was really late home and then I'd sneak back out into our living room and sit on the couch and curl up into a ball and just watch the front door waiting for her to come home," she explained, Rick smiling as he listened to her memory. "She'd always come in and kick her shoes off before dumping her files and purse onto the table that was near the door before walking towards me, she'd lift me into her arms and press a kiss into my hair and she'd carry me to her room," she declared as she smiled, allowing herself to silently enjoy the memory of her mother. "She'd remove her jacket and lie down on my bed with me and she'd sing to me until I was asleep, she did it every time she was late home," Kate smiled as Rick nodded, looking across to see Kate smiling to herself. "She was my mom and my best friend the whole way through my childhood, I told her everything," Kate admitted.

"I like to think that I was Alexis' best friend when she was little," he smiled as Kate nodded. "Having a child is the most amazing thing in the world, it's strange to have such a connection with someone," he admitted as Kate laughed and looked across at him for a moment. "I stare at Alexis sometimes and just ask myself how I made someone so perfect?" he declared as Kate smiled.

"She really is wonderful Rick," she stated before sighing and shutting her eyes again. "I can't wait to have kids one day," she admitted before yawning, the writer smiling as he realised that sleepy Kate told a lot of secrets.

"You want to have kids Kate?" he asked, wanting to get as much out of her on the topic before she falls asleep.

"Yeah, a boy and a girl," she yawned as she relaxed into the seat. "I want to experience both," she declared before sighing. "Going to sleep now," she declared as he nodded.

"Go to sleep beautiful woman, I'll wake you up when we get somewhere" Rick smiled, continuing to drive as she began to fall asleep in the seat beside him.

XOOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Kate," Rick called out as he leant across and gently pressed a kiss to her forehead, smiling when her eyes gently opened to look at him. "We're at a hotel," he declared as she nodded slowly. "Why don't you go and check us in and I'll bring our stuff in?" he suggested, watching as she climbed out of the vehicle with his wallet full of money before disappearing into the building. Walking towards the boot of the car a few moments later, Rick sighed as he grabbed their bags before locking the vehicle and walking into the hotel to see Kate waiting for him with a room key in her hands. "So we are?" he asked as she smiled and walked towards the elevator as he followed.

"We are Mr and Mrs Jameson," she declared as his eyebrows rose, her eyes rolling as they stepped into the metal box together. "They didn't have two rooms and I didn't want to say two different names and I think Heat and Rook are too noticeable and Jameson works so yeah you're now Mr Jameson," she smiled as the writer nodded, the two of them stepping out into the corridor before she walked towards their room and unlocked the door.

"Are you happy sharing a bed with me Mrs Jameson or do you want me to sleep on the couch?" he asked as he entered the hotel room to see the couch in the corner of the room and the double bed on the opposite side. "Maybe we should test how much space there is on the bed and then make a decision," he quickly added as she rolled her eyes before kicking off her shoes and lying down across one side of the bed, her eyes immediately shutting as the writer watched her.

"Mr Jameson you going to join me?" Kate invited as Rick nodded and removed his own shoes before relaxing down beside her, a gentle smile covering his face when the brunette turned and cuddled into him again. "Tell anyone I want babies and I'll kill you," Kate added, the writer laughing before nodding again and relaxing, trying to fall asleep as he held the brunette close to him. "Do you think they've found us?" she asked.

"I don't know but we'll keep moving and find somewhere to stay, we'll do it Kate, we'll get through this," he promised, her head nodding slowly as she yawned, amazed that she was still tired. "I can't believe you told someone I was your husband".

"Shut up," she warned.

**I have a random question- I am thinking about writing a Christmas fanfic and was wondering whether you'd be interested. I wouldn't have it out until December but I was wondering whether that would be something you'd want to read. **


	12. Chapter 12

"When we get back to New York, I want to do this properly," Kate admitted as she looked across at the writer who was driving the car with a large grin on his face. "We can have dinner with the parents, I know they met at the hospital but I want them to meet properly and we can have a proper dinner, I'll even cook," she smiled as the writer nodded, surprised at how positive she was being. This was the first time he'd heard her talking about them returning to New York and their plans for the future. "Then we can do something with Alexis, I think she needs to know that I'm not going to hurt you," she declared as the writer turned his head to look at her for a moment in confusion before turning his focus back to the road.

"What makes you think that?" he questioned as she sighed, her fingers beginning to plait her dark curls as she remembered how angry the teenager had been at her when Rick and Martha had been trapped in the bank. "Kate?" he asked.

"She was so angry with me when you were in the bank, I've never seen her that angry and I thought it was just because you were taken hostage but she's never acted like this towards me," Kate said quietly, not wanting to upset her boyfriend as he remained silent for a moment. "I'm sorry Rick, I shouldn't have said that," she whispered.

"No, I needed to know that and we'll fix it when we get home," he declared, remembering how different Alexis had been acting towards Kate whenever the two women had been together. "She's just worried, you getting shot was a big shock to her and she's scared," he admitted, remembering how terrified Alexis had been when she'd curled into his arms at the hospital while Kate was trying to survive from a gun wound. "I promise, she loves you and she'll be happy for us Kate," he declared.

"I doubt that Rick," she said quietly as the writer groaned and pulled over the car and looked at her, knowing that they needed to sort this out before they got on with anything else.

"What's going on with you Kate?" he asked quickly, her eyes shutting as she relaxed back against the chair and tried to think of a way to say everything she was thinking without hurting him. "Why are you being so negative about my daughter? She's been upset recently because you got hurt and that's why she was acting a bit less trusting because she's scared," he announced as she quickly opened her eyes and looked at him.

"And do you really think that she's going to like me when we get home?" she asked as the writer sighed. "I've just taken her father, her only real parent, away from her when she needs him and put him in so much danger. People are trying to kill me, do you think your daughter is really going to forgive me for this?" she declared as Rick slowly reached across for her hand and squeezed it, her eyes looking down at their entwined hands as he began to stroke the palm of her hand.

"She'll understand, she knows that I love you," he whispered, leaning across to press a kiss into her hair as she remained silent. "I didn't want to leave her but she has mother and Lanie and an amazing support group around her and you wouldn't have had anyone and I'm your partner, it's my job to support you," he declared, her head nodding slowly as she looked up at him before gently kissing him. "I love you," he whispered quietly as she nodded again before kissing him again, not wanting to move away from him yet. "Ready to go again?" he asked as she smiled weakly at him.

"If Alexis does hate me and won't forgive me for all the danger I've put you in, will you leave me?" she asked as he smiled at her weakly, hating her for asking the most difficult question for him to answer. His girlfriend or his daughter! "I'll understand if you do but I just want to know now," she whispered as he rested his forehead against hers and sighed, trying to think of how to answer her.

"I'll never leave you and Alexis is eighteen now, she's going to college, she's growing up. I need to start doing things for myself, everything I've done in the past has been for Alexis but you, you're the thing that people have once and never ever want to let go of so detective, you're staying," he declared as she smiled and kissed him again before moving away and looking at him as he began to start the car again. "Not angry anymore?" he asked.

"I wasn't angry, I was just worried," she smiled, watching as he pulled out of the layby and continued down the road towards London. They were leaving Cornwall for London to hide in the crowds and hope that the people who were searching for them wouldn't find them again. They weren't going to be isolated in Cornwall, this time they were going to be in the Capital city and were going to enjoy themselves in the crowds.

XOXOXOXXOOXOXXO

"Aren't we going to check into a hotel?" she asked, the writer shaking his head as he led her down the street, his smile growing as she clung onto his hand, her eyes darting around to take in all of the sights as the writer smiled and looked at her before looking up at the London Eye in front of them. "Are we going on that?" she asked, the writer nodding as she smiled and allowed him to cling onto her hand before they joined the queue. Standing in a comfortable silence with him, the brunette smiled as she relaxed into his side and walked forward every time someone else stepped into one of the glass pods. "I'm so excited about this," Kate admitted.

"I've never gone on this before," Rick said quietly into her hair as they quickly found themselves being ushered into one of the pods, the writer smiling as Kate squealed in excitement and moved towards the other end to look out across the Themes. Walking towards her, Rick smiled as he snuck his arms around her stomach before staring out at the view with her while she sighed and watched more and more buildings come into sight. "It's amazing to share this with you," he whispered in her ear as she blushed and stared out at the view in front of her.

"It's beautiful," she admitted as Rick nodded, turning her in his arms as she smiled and looked up at him before leaning in to kiss him gently, his smile growing against her lips as he held her close to him for a moment. "London is beautiful but New York, New York is always going to be home," she admitted, turning her head to look out at the view before cuddling into his arms, unable to stop herself from smiling as she enjoyed the warmth of his arms. This was her new world! She wasn't just limited to New York anymore; she was dating a bestselling novelist who constantly went on book tours. She had to get used to all this travel because she wasn't letting any flirty fan girls with large breasts be around her boyfriend without clearly knowing that he was hers and they couldn't have him.

"I was thinking that I could treat you tonight, you need some fun and just some time to relax again," he whispered quietly as she stared at him for a moment before nodding, her concentration returning to the view as he kept her close to him. "I thought dinner, maybe a show and then we could go back to the hotel room and get some sleep and do some other fun things tomorrow," he declared quickly as she smiled out at the river, her fingers running across the glass as she listened to everything Rick was saying. "Kate, tell me you want to go out with me tonight," he whispered as she nodded.

"I want to go out with you tonight," she said quietly before turning around and kissing him. "You're my boyfriend, I want to go out and have some fun tonight. I'm fed up of hotel rooms and being too scared to leave," the brunette declared as Rick nodded and kissed her again, the brunette groaning when she realised that their turn around the eye was slowly coming to an end. "Let's go out tonight and be a couple," she cheered, the writer laughing as they slowly walked towards the door together, stepping out of the pod with large smiles covering their faces as they clung onto each other's hands.

XOOXOXOXOXXOOXXOXOO

"You're taking me for a Chinese," Kate cheered, staring at the restaurant they'd arrived at as Rick laughed, unable to stop himself from smiling at how excited she was. "You're amazing," she stated, the writer smiling at her as she quickly pressed a kiss to his lips, glad that the two of them were at the same height because of the high heeled black boots she was wearing for the first time since she'd bought them, with the tight jeans and a simple shirt that she'd chosen for their evening in London. She wanted to look attractive to him and she knew that Richard Castle loved her in tight jeans and heeled boots! Entering the restaurant, Kate smiled as the waitress quickly walked towards tem and ushered them to a nearby table before disappearing again to serve another table. "This is amazing," Kate declared as she stared at the menu, immediately deciding what she wanted before biting into her lip, knowing that she wanted to have fun with the writer.

"Yeah, it's a pretty impressive menu…" he began before looking across at her in shock, realising that she was running her foot up his legs, shock covering his face as he realised that Kate was teasing him. "Katherine Beckett," he said in shock as she continued to bit into her lip, removing her teeth from her bottom lip when the waitress walked towards them and quickly took their order with a forced smile on her face before being called away again. "I definitely chose one of the most popular restaurants," he commented.

"I don't mind, we're here to hide," she said quietly, leaning across to kiss him again as he remained perfectly still in his chair. "What are we going to do tomorrow?" she asked, moving to relax back into her chair again before smiling and staring at him in amazement.

"I thought we could go to one of the museums or the library or visit some of the monuments, I don't know Kate," he smiled as she nodded slowly and watched as a younger waiter approached their table with their drinks, smiling at them weakly before creeping away to collect plates and glasses off an empty table. "We have to go and see the history museum though, I want to see the dinosaur," he declared, Kate's eyes rolling as he laughed and took a sip of the red wine he'd purchased, Kate watching him in amazement for a moment. She loved his childish attitude and his desperation to enjoy life! God she loved watching his excitement and him in general! "Or we could go and do some shopping, something girly," he said quietly, knowing that Kate wouldn't agree to that in the first place.

"Let's go and see the dinosaur," she smiled, the writer fist pumping as she laughed and watched the busy waitress walk towards them with some food, surprising her with how fast their service was when the whole restaurant was full and there was a large queue forming outside for available tables.

"I here there's a full size model of a whale there too," he declared as she nodded, knowing that Rick clearly had been looking at the museum in the leaflets left on the table in their room advertising fun places to visit in London. "Kate we're going to have so much fun here," he smiled in excitement, the brunette nodding as she took a bite out of her meal and moaned, enjoying the taste of the familiar food. This reminded her of home.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"That was pretty amazing," Kate declared as she removed her jacket and threw it onto the bed, the writer nodding as he watched her quickly lie down on the bed and laugh. "I thought the movie was good but that was impressive," she smiled, watching as Rick knelt down at the end of the bed and looked up at her as she remained lying down in the middle of their shared bed. "Can you remove my boots?" she asked, lifting one of her legs off the bed as Rick laughed and nodded, taking hold of her foot before sliding the black shoe off her feet and throwing it across the room before moving onto the other one. Glaring down at him as he pulled off her socks, Kate smiled as the writer began to massage her foot slowly, a moan leaving her lips as he applied the right amount of pressure where it was needed. "I really had fun tonight," Kate smiled, remembering how they'd finished their meals and quickly left to get to the theatre on time to see the newly opened adaptation of Sweeney Todd which they were both extremely excited about. They'd cuddled together in the theatre and held hands when cuddling was too much, not caring about how obvious they were being about their relationship to those around them, before walking to their nearby hotel after the performance and now here they were, in their hotel room with him massaging her foot. "I should change," she sighed, sitting up slowly as Rick nodded, knowing that it was late and they both had alcohol in their system and were planning on having a long day the following day. Watching her climb off the bed, Rick sighed as she grabbed her pyjamas and disappeared into the en-suite while he kicked off his shoes and jeans before removing his shirt and pulling on a t-shirt to join his boxers.

"Kate I have a really random question to ask you," he declared as he looked towards the en-suite briefly before approaching the door and placing the chair on properly before moving a chair to rest in front of it, giving them a bit more security.

"What's the question?" Kate asked from the bathroom, Rick smiling as he nodded at his work and returned to the bed to sink into his side.

"Mr and Mrs Houghton, where did that one come from?" he asked, hearing the door creak open before Kate stepped out in one of his shirts with her dark hair plaited messily, her smile growing as she looked at him before moving towards the balcony door and checking they were locked. "Come on, Houghton, where did that name originate from?" he questioned, her head shaking for a moment before she turned off the main light, leaving only the lamp on as she walked towards the bed and slid underneath the duvet, unable to stop herself from smiling as the writer leant forward slowly so he was looking down at her as she lay practically beneath his warm body.

"Katherine Houghton Beckett," she said quietly as he smiled and leant down to kiss her. "There you go, my whole name," she whispered gently, kissing him again as his hand slid underneath the shirt she was wearing to touch her bare skin. "Your hands are cold," she stated into his ear as he laughed.

"Sorry," he said quietly as she shook her head and pressed a kiss to the corner of his lips, knowing that this was different to how they normally behaved when kissing and touching. "I'll warm them up."

"Don't worry," she declared, pulling him in for another kiss as he moaned, not caring about anything outside of the room and the people who were hunting them down.

**What do you think? I'm not too sure but the chapters will get better and there will be more drama involved soon and I might start introducing other characters into the story. Thank you for your amazing response so far and I hope you continue to review because it means so much to me to know that you're enjoying this! **


	13. Chapter 13

"Rick, can I ask you something?" Kate said quietly as she sat in-between his legs, their naked bodies against each other as he rested his hand on her stomach, occasionally running his fingers up to her breasts as she shut her eyes for a moment and rested her head against his shoulder, his eyes looking down at her to see the small smile that was starting to form. "When you next go on a book tour Rick, I want to go with you," Kate admitted as her eyes opened to look into his as he nodded slowly, already excited at the idea of her joining him with his own work for the first proper time in their partnership. "I want to see the world with you and I want to stop all those women from flirting with you, you're mine now Richard Castle," she declared, leaning up to kiss him as he nodded and held her close for a moment before smiling.

"I like that, I like being yours," he said quietly, pressing a kiss into the cherry scented hair before she cuddled into his arms and relaxed. "Can we stay like this forever?" he asked quietly as she rolled her eyes, unable to stop the smile from growing on her face. "I love you Kate Beckett," he said quietly as she remained perfectly silent and still, enjoying the warmth of his body beside hers. "I never thought this would happen, I was beginning to lose hope for us Kate," he admitted as she shut her eyes for a second, remembering how difficult everything had been between them recently. "I thought I could just turn my feelings off, make them go away but it's impossible, you're inside me Kate, you've taken over everything and I can't spend a moment without you anymore because I've had you once and it's never going to be enough," he admitted as she found his hand and brought it to her lips, pressing a kiss to his fingers as he smiled weakly, taking in how gentle she was acting. He had only seen this side to her a couple of time, the gentleness behind the detective and he loved it. He loved all the different sides to Kate. "Move in with me when we get back to the city," he blurted out, feeling her body tense in his arms as he looked down for an answer. "You're apartment isn't a home Kate, you're not happy there and I want you to be with me, I don't want us to go back to how we were in New York," he declared.

"You want me to move in with you?" she asked quietly as he nodded and stared at her, praying that she'd agreed. He never ever wanted to give her the opportunity to run away again, she wanted him to be close to her. "I guess it would be nice to live with someone," she admitted quietly as his fingers began to draw patterns onto her stomach. "You'd put up with my clutter?" she asked quietly as he laughed.

"I love your clutter," he said, his smile growing as she stared up at him. "I love seeing everything you've collected over the years Kate," he admitted, his lips gently pressing to hers before she began to deepen the kiss. "I love your obsession with elephants as well," he whispered into her hair as she laughed and laced her fingers with his, staring down at them for a second. She'd never done this with anyone else she'd dated. She didn't cuddle, she didn't lie in bed and talk with them, she just got on with her life with them just there for the physical stuff mostly, she never let them see the real her. "We can fill the whole apartment with elephant stuff if you want," he smiled as she rolled her eyes at him before moving out of his legs and standing, her hands grabbing his shirt off the floor before pulling it over her body. "Hey I was enjoying the view," he moaned.

"We can't spend all day in bed Rick," she stated as the writer groaned, lying down quickly before he pulled the blanket over his head to hide himself. Approaching the bed, Kate sighed as she pulled the blanket off the bed before staring at the writer who was glaring up at her. "I was thinking that we could get dressed," she said quietly, climbing onto the bed as he continued to watch her, taking in every action she did as she straddled him and smiled. "Go and get something nice for breakfast," she whispered before leaning down and pressing a kiss to his lips. "And then we can go and see the dinosaur," she whispered, the writer beaming as he rolled them over so she was lying beneath him, a laugh leaving her lips as he began to kiss her neck. "And then we can come back and make out and do some other fun things such as some fun in our massive tub," she commented, shaking her head when the writer climbed out of the bed and grabbed some clothes out of his bag.

"What are you doing detective? Get some clothes on. We need to go and see the dinosaur," Rick called over to her as he pulled on his batman t-shirt, unable to stop herself from looking at him in amazement. This man was her fairy tale prince. He wasn't the conventional man that she'd imagined being with when she was younger and yet he was everything a girl dreamt of. He made her laugh, he kept her safe, and he held her close to him whenever they needed comfort and kissed and loved her and never seemed to be close to stopping. He was it for her! She knew it just from looking at him. "Kate?" he asked quietly, realising that she was staring at him, her head shaking for a moment before she collected her clothes into her hand before walking towards him and pressing a kiss to his lips before creeping into the en-suite, neither of them knowing what she was hiding from him now.

XOOXOXOXOXXOXO

"Oh my god it's so cool," Rick shrieked as he entered the room and stared at the skeleton while Kate rolled her eyes at him, knowing that he'd been waiting for this opportunity since they'd arrived in London. "It's so big," he declared, turning around to face her as she laughed and walked towards him, unable to stop herself from cuddling into his arm as she glanced around for a moment to see many other couples doing the same thing around them. They looked like a normal couple exploring the museums together on a day out. "Stand next to it, I want to get a picture of you," he declared, taking a step away from her as she glared at him, her eyes rolling as he took out the camera and pointed it at her. Taking the image, Rick smiled as he stared across at the gorgeous brunette before staring down at the photograph he'd taken, unable to take in how stunning she looked. Katherine Beckett could get away with anything! "You're extraordinary Kate," he admitted, his arms sneaking around her when he finally reached her.

"You're pretty extraordinary too Rick," Kate whispered, leaning up to kiss him before they laced their fingers together and moved slowly away to stop people from staring at them.

"I like this new touchy feely Kate," he commented as they walked through the museum, their hands together as they entered more rooms full of skeletons and fake animals, fascination covering her face as she stared at the length of a snake that filled one of the cases. "I like holding you and laughing with you and most of all I love people looking at us and thinking that we're a couple and they're actually right," he whispered into her hair as Kate remained silent, reading the information on the snake that was provided while he continued to remain close to her, terrified that all the perfect would end if he took a step away from her. He wanted to keep her forever. He wanted her to move into his home, to make it their future and he wanted to one day marry her! He wanted to see her walk down the aisle and promise to be his and for him to be hers and he wanted a future. He wanted the dream! They deserved the dream after everything they'd been through! "That is one big snake," he commented as she nodded slowly, still trying to read the information while thinking about everything he'd just said to her.

"It's definitely one big snake Castle," she declared before turning around and pressing a kiss to his cheek, unable to stop himself from smiling as he pressed the kiss to her lips, taking it further than she'd originally planned when she'd touched him.

"God I want to take you home, I want to see you in our huge tub," Rick whispered into her ear as she began to blush. He was so embarrassing sometimes! "I think we should just stay in tonight Mrs Houghton," Rick commented as he rested his hands on her stomach, her eyes rolling as she tried not to think about how perfect it would be spending an evening with him completely naked with hot water and bubbles surrounding them. "I think we should head to the hotel room," he commented.

"I think we should stay here and you should be have," she stated, moving out of his arms as he laughed and followed her down the corridor, concern covering his face when a man walked into the detective, knocking her almost to the ground as Rick walked towards her quickly, grabbing her before she had the chance to hit the floor. Looking up for the man who'd knocked her down, Kate groaned as she realised he'd walked away before checking whether she was okay or not. "Bastard," she hissed, the writer nodding as he kept his hand on her arm, not wanting to let her go yet as she slowly moved her arms into her jacket pocket, confusion covering her face as she took out a piece of paper out from pocket which hadn't been there earlier.

"Kate?" Rick asked as she stared at the piece of paper that only had the word 'Beckett' written on it. Staring down at it for a moment, Kate bit into her lip as the writer looked over her shoulder to see what she was holding. "Do you want to go?" he asked quietly as she remained perfectly still for a moment before shaking her head.

"I want to stay," she said, throwing the piece of paper into a nearby bin before looking around at the people passing them as she returned to him, his hand taking hers as she smiled weakly. "Do you want to go?" she asked, knowing that he was in this as much as she was and she needed to take him into account now.

"I'd rather take you somewhere where there aren't so many people around," he admitted as she nodded and sighed, cuddling into his side in the middle of the museum as Rick shut his eyes for a second.

"Let's go back to the hotel," she finally said, the writer nodding as they slowly approached the exit of the museum, both of them glad that at least they'd seen the dinosaur like they'd planned.

XOOXOXOXOOXOXOXO

"You never gave me a yes or no to moving into the loft," he said quietly as she lay quietly against his side, not knowing what to say to her. He was desperate to get her to talk to him, desperate for her to smile like she'd done earlier in the museum when they were playing around and enjoying themselves. "I think you suit the loft, you know where everything is, we have similar tastes in things and all your elephants would look amazing in our home," he whispered to her, brushing hair away from her face so he could see her as she smiled weakly.

"Our home," she said quietly as he nodded. "I want it to be ours Rick," she admitted before he leant down and kissed her quickly, her fingers running through his hair as they deepened the kiss. "I love you," Kate whispered as shock covered his face. Had she really just said that? Had she really just told him that she loved him? "I'm fed up of hiding everything and you've been so wonderful and I love you," she said quietly as he ran his fingers across her cheek.

"I love you too," Rick declared as she kissed him gently, her fingers moving to the bottom of his t-shirt as he looked at her in amazement. He couldn't help but adore this woman more each day.

"Check the door first," she whispered against his lips, the writer groaning before sliding out of the bed and moving towards the door to see that it was already locked. Moving a chair underneath the door handle, Rick sighed as he slowly turned to see Kate staring at him from the bed, her head nodding as she realised they were as safe as they could possibly be at that moment.

**I dislike this chapter but I wanted to write something and I thought I'd write a reasonably happy chapter because I think the next chapter is going to start the heavy drama. Anyway, thank you for reviewing and please continue, I love hearing from you. **


	14. Chapter 14

"Stop staring at me Rick," Kate warned as she stared at the writer's reflection as he sat behind her and watched as she brushed her hair, a small smile covering his face as he leant forward and gently moved the bra strap away from her shoulder before pressing a kiss to her shoulder, her eyes shutting as he began to press kisses along her shoulder and up her neck as she moaned and relaxed back. "You need to stop doing that," she warned, the writer shrugging as she turned around to face him for a moment. They'd changed hotels the previous day, deciding to go into a less known hotel further away from the town centre, hoping that this would be better, especially if they tubed into the town centre, when they wanted too, with the large crowds.

"I don't see why you're getting dressed Kate, I think we should just stay here and make love and cuddle and read books," he commented as she laughed and turned around completely so she could face him before she kissed him gently and relaxed beside him when he lay down on the bed again and smiled at her. "I'm terrified that you're going to get hurt Kate," he admitted as his fingers moved towards the scar, her eyes looking down to see him running his fingers across the mark on her skin as her smile disappeared for a moment. "I don't ever want someone to hurt you again," he said quietly as she looked at him.

"Castle," she whispered as he shook his head.

"Kate, I don't ever want to have you die in my arms again, once was definitely enough," he declared as she nodded slowly, remembering the fear she'd felt when Rick had held her in the graveyard before her eyes had shut and she'd lost consciousness. "I want us to have a future, I want you to move in to the loft and I want us to have the awkward family dinner with the parents where our parents have some argument over something really unimportant," he declared as she nodded and laughed, trying to imagine what her father would say about Martha Rodgers when he got to meet her properly for the first time. "And I want the crazy proposal, where nothing goes to plan and I'm this nervous wreck because even though I know we're forever, I'm still terrified that you'll say no," he explained as she bit into her lip, taking in everything he was describing. "And then they'll be our amazing wedding day where I'm crying because you look so extraordinary and you think I'm being ridiculous and you'll be calm the whole way through and then they'll tell us we're married and you'll do a little bit of crying," he declared as she laughed and nodded, curling into his arms as his fingers rested against her back, holding her to him as they remained silent for a moment.

"And then?" she asked quickly, desperate to know more of his plans for the future.

"Then after a year maybe, you'll find out your pregnant and we'll have a panic because it seems so scary and we'll probably fight about work and you'll probably win with your logic and I'll become over protective," he laughed as she nodded and smiled. "We'll fight over coffee drinking and me making sure you eat too much and I'll become way too clingy and we'll decorate the baby's room and buy little clothing and you'll cry hormonally over little baby shoes," he laughed as Kate hit his arm for a moment before relaxing. "And you'll probably break my hand when you're in labour but you'll refuse medication and you'll refuse to let me touch you again and then you'll push out our baby and it'll cry and you'll be all emotional when you hold our baby for the first time and you won't let our little Castle out of your arms," he admitted as Kate shut her eyes, imagining their small baby in her arms for the first time! God she wanted that! She wanted the future he'd planned out! "So don't you dare get hurt again," he warned as she laughed and nodded before leaning across and kissing him quickly before her hand moved to her stomach, imagining a baby growing inside her and changing her body for its own needs and growth. "Kate?" he asked quietly, noticing her fingers on her stomach.

"I want that Rick, I want that future for us," she admitted as he smiled weakly, their eyes locking as she stared at him before kissing him gently. "I think we deserve it now, I think we deserve marriage and babies and fun," she declared as the writer laughed quickly. "And we're not going to discuss it any further because I'm not in the right place to make any decisions and if you keep saying such amazing things, I won't leave London without a baby in here," she laughed as she pressed her hand to her abdomen while Rick's eyebrows rose. "No Castle! No babies until I've moved into the loft, our parents have had dinner, we get engaged and married," she listed as he groaned and relaxed back against the mattress.

"You make a hard bargain detective," he declared as she laughed.

"You shouldn't have made it sound so wonderful then Mr Castle," she declared before kissing him, moving away a few seconds later to stand up and move towards the mirror in just her bra and jeans. "Do you want to run out and buy something to read and some food? We can just stay in the hotel room today," she suggested as the writer nodded and stood up before kissing her gently and moving towards the door as she smiled at her.

"Will you be okay on your own?" he asked nervously as she nodded and walked towards him before kissing him and smiling up at him. "No more risks," he whispered as she rested her forehead against his shoulder. "I love you," he said quietly as she nodded.

"I love you too, come back soon though," she smiled as he moved to open the door. "Could you order me a coffee and ask them to bring it up on your way out? I could do with some caffeine," she explained as Rick nodded and walked out of the hotel room before she locked the door and sighed, unable to stop herself from smiling as she turned to look at herself in the mirror. Richard Castle wanted her babies! Richard Castle practically had their future mapped out until the birth of their first born.

XOOXOXOXOXXOXO

"Room service," a voice called out after a knock as Kate climbed off the bed and sighed before looking down at her father's watch, realising that it was probably the coffee Rick had ordered for her when he'd left twenty minutes ago. Grabbing Rick's t-shirt that was resting on the bed, Kate smiled as she pulled it on over her bra before walking towards the door, her hand running through her hair as she removed the chain and opened the door, fear covering her face when the darkly dressed figure quickly walked towards her, backing her into the hotel room before slamming the door shut.

**I'm not sure about the chapter but it's up to you. Do you like it? Don't you? **


	15. Chapter 15

**It's starting to get dark and dangerous now! **

"Honey I'm home," Rick joked loudly as he unlocked the hotel room door before stepping in to the room, shock covering his face when he took in the mess around him. It hadn't been like this when he left with the furniture up turned and the duvet thrown on the floor along with the cushions, they're luggage thrown across the room and the curtains pulled down beside the balcony doors. "Kate," the writer called out, his happiness disappearing and instead being replaced with fear as he approached the bed and saw the blood on the sheets causing him to gag into the nearby bin. "Kate," he called out again, this time more desperate as he entered the en-suite to find more blood drop on the tiles and the mirror smashed. Running back into the bedroom, Rick dug through his case and quickly pulled out the cell he'd been forced to take in case of emergencies such as this before turning it on and calling the only number saved on the phone.

"Esposito," Javier yawned as Rick began to pace up and down the room. "Hello?" the detective asked, clearly exhausted.

"They've got Kate," Rick said simply, knowing that's all he needed for the detective to be awake. "She asked me to go out and get something and I was only gone for forty minutes at the most, god he's taken Kate and the rooms completely destroyed and there's blood! Oh god what if he's hurt her?" Rick panicked while Javier rested the phone between his ear and shoulder and climbed out of his bed, pulling his clothes on as he began to think about what to do. He needed Ryan and he needed to get to wherever Castle had taken the brunette. "Javi there's blood on the bed, what if he?" Rick suggested, feeling sick again at the thought!

"Don't even think about it Castle," Javier warned as he grabbed his gun and badge before exiting his apartment, glad for once that Lanie hadn't decided to stay over for the night. "Where are you?" he asked, knowing that was the most important piece of information at that moment in time.

"London," Rick said simply as he continued to stand in the room, not knowing what to say. Kate was gone! His girlfriend, the woman he'd earlier been planning a future with, was now gone and perhaps hurt and he didn't have any idea of where they could have taken her! "How's the investigation going in New York?" Rick questioned, desperately hoping that Ryan and Esposito had found something that could help them end this whole case forever and give Kate the freedom that she desperately needed.

"We're close, we've got a lot more information and have found things that we didn't notice before," he admitted as Rick nodded slowly, desperate to know the new information. "Look I need to go, I need to call Ryan and we need to get a plane over to you," he explained, the writer nodding as he said goodbye before they hung up and he put the cell into his pocket. Grabbing his room key, Rick quickly walked out of the hotel room before half running, half walking down to the reception desk where a brunette was sat with a large smile on his face. "Hi, did you see my wife go past?" he asked quickly as the brunette looked up at him and nodded quickly. "Did she look okay?"

"She was with a man and was clearly upset over something but he said she'd fallen down the stairs and he was taking her to hospital," she admitted as the writer bit into his lip. "It was kind of weird though because she didn't say anything to me like she usually does when you go out together," she explained as Rick nodded slowly and thanked her before turning away, not knowing what else to say or do until Ryan and Esposito arrived and they could search for her. He was terrified; he was terrified that she wouldn't come back to him safe and he didn't even want to think about it! He was going to get her back and they were going to get married and they were going to have babies and they were going to have a life! They'd finally made those plans and he wasn't changing them!

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

She hurt! It was the first thought than ran through her mind as she groaned and attempted to move, her body aching all over as she slowly opened her eyes and stared at the room around her. This wasn't her hotel suite and then she remembered! Remembered him walking into her hotel suite, remembered trying to fight him off but failing, remembering the way he'd hurt before dragging her downstairs and taking her away from the place she felt safe before she'd passed out from the pain.

"Nice to see that you're awake Detective," a voice said as she sat up and glared across at the man who was sat beside the mattress she was lying on. It was dark, the room smelt and there wasn't any furniture except for the mattress and the chair. "You've been difficult to find Detective but Mr Castle is an obvious man, the museum Kate, really?" he laughed as she bit into her lip and wrapped her arms around her chest, her body aching as she tried to think of what to do. "Don't try and get out of here Detective or we'll hurt your boyfriend," he explained as she looked down for a moment. "You and Mr Castle have clearly got further in your relationship than ever before," he commented as she shut her eyes, not wanting to listen to his comments about her relationship. "I have some amazing photographs actually," he commented as she shook her head, not wanting to hear him. Hearing him move from his chair, Kate slowly opened her eyes to see him grabbing a collection of photographs before throwing them onto the mattress and smiling at her. "Have a look at how beautiful you are," he laughed as she slowly looked across, feeling sick when she noticed the pictures of her and Rick making love in their various rooms over the past few weeks. "You actually thought you could get away Kate," he laughed as he knelt down beside the mattress and cupped her face, grabbing hold of a fistful of hair as she glared at him, determined not to cry out in pain. "He clearly loves you very much detective," he grinned as she remained perfectly silent. "And you clearly love him," he stated.

"He'll find you," Kate said simply, groaning when Maddox's fist smashed into her cheek, knocking her body back into the mattress. "He won't ever stop looking for you and even if you kill me, he'll find you," she hissed at him before turning to face him, trying desperately to ignore the pain and taste of blood in her mouth. "And I wouldn't ever want Richard Castle coming after me because he's followed me around for four years and he's never given up on me! He's taken everything I've thrown at him and fought back! He won't stop until you're gone," she declared, desperate to seem strong and not the weak girl she felt like inside.

"But would he survive though if I killed you Kate? Would he even survive if I just touched you Kate?" he teased as she glared at him before trying to fight him off as he pushed her into the mattress. "Do you think he'd still want you if I touched you like he does in those photos?" he asked as continued to fight him, knowing that he was always going to be stronger than her. She hadn't been to the gym recently and she knew from the rooftop that she could never beat Maddox in a contest of strength; he'd proven that by the bruises he'd left on her body the last time they'd fought. "I think he'd try but in the end, he'd leave you and he'd find someone not so damaged, someone like his ex-wives who he could just enjoy life with" he whispered into her ear before laughing, fear covering Kate's face when he began to kiss her neck, his hand moving up to rest on her neck, reminding her of him choking her without any effort on the rooftop while her body continued to fight against his, hoping just for a chance for freedom. "Fight me and I'll break your windpipe, you know I can do it Kate," he smirked.

**I am a horrible person, I know but I wanted to get another chapter up and well, the next chapter I promise will be at least double the length and Ryan and Esposito will arrive in the UK and Kate and Rick won't seem as weak and useless as they come across in this chapter, which annoys me but my brain won't write them any other way! **


	16. Chapter 16

"Castle you need to calm down," Esposito declared as Rick continued to pace up and down the room, clearly distressed about the whole situation. They could tell that the relationship between Castle and Beckett had changed from the moment they'd entered the hotel room to find only one bed and the way Rick was reacting to everything while holding onto Johanna Beckett's ring and the chain as he walked up and down the room while the detective's stared at him. "Castle, the cameras caught Maddox dragging her out," he commented as Rick nodded, knowing that already.

"She doesn't even have a jacket or shoes," Rick muttered as he looked towards the window to see that it was raining. "I told her she was going to be safe, I promised her that she wasn't going to get hurt again and that she was going to be safe," he admitted as he sat down in the chair and ran his fingers through his hair. "I should have got her out of England after we realised he was here, I should have gotten her out of the UK and somewhere else but I thought he wouldn't find us if we went to London, if we went somewhere busy," he declared, clearly angry at himself as the two detective's nodded before standing and pulling on their jackets and looking at him. "What if he's hurt her? What if he rapes her or…?" he questioned nervously as Esposito looked at him for a moment before shaking his head.

"Don't even think about it Castle," the detective announced as Rick nodded his head slowly, knowing that he needed to be positive for Kate's sake. He needed to be strong for his girlfriend. "We're going to find her," Javier announced before looking across at Kevin who nodded slowly. "We're going to go to the police here, see what they can do," he declared before looking across at Ryan who nodded and forced a smile onto his face. "We're going to find her Castle and she'll be fine. Can you stay here and wait to see whether there's any contact?" he announced before walking out of the hotel suite with Ryan, leaving the writer alone. Burying his face into his hands, Rick sighed as he tried not think about what could be happening to his girlfriend at that moment! Hearing his phone ring, Rick quickly grabbed it and stared at the message he'd received with no text but just a photo attachment. Clicking on it, Rick felt himself gag as he stared at the image of his girlfriend with her hands tied, cuts covering her face while tears ran down her cheeks, vomit on her t-shirt as she stared down at her lap. It made him feel sick seeing her like that, seeing her so afraid and hurt without being able to comfort her.

"Oh Kate," he whispered to himself, not knowing what to do.

XOXOXOXOXXOXO

"I think this is one of my proudest achievements," Maddox smirked as he pulled down her t-shirt and stared at the scar that marked her skin, her eyes shutting as his fingers ran across the mark. "I might not have killed you Detective Beckett but I scarred you, I made sure that whenever you look down you'll remember me and all the pain and everything that your stupid mother caused," he smirked as Kate shoved him away from her, groaning when his fist smashed into her face. "I would have fucked you so hard Kate," he hissed in her ear as she tried to remain quiet, desperately trying not to cry. "You think you're so strong and yet here you are, covered in your own vomit about to cry and waiting for someone to save you," he smiled as she shook her head, not listening to what he was saying. "It's funny, if I introduced my friend to you, I think you would be even sicker," he smiled as she stared at him for a moment, not knowing what to say as she heard footsteps in another room, fear filling her veins as the door opened and she looked across.

"Hello Kate," the man smiled as she felt the vomit rise.

XOXOXOXOXOOXOXOX

"Did you find anything?" Rick asked as the door opened and Javier and Kevin entered the room, their heads shaking as Rick wrapped his arms around himself before looking across at the cell phone. "He texted me, he texted me an image," he explained as he passed the phone to the detectives and sat down on the bed, looking across at Kate's side before shutting his eyes for a moment. "Surely you can find him, he sent a message. Can't you at least try to find where his phone was last used?" he questioned as Javier looked across at his colleague who nodded slowly, knowing that they could at least try it and see whether they could get something. They didn't have any leads and they knew that Maddox wanted to kill Kate, the encounter on the roof top had revealed how strong he was and how much he wanted to kill Katherine Beckett. Opening the bedside table door, Rick sighed as he removed a box before resting back against the headboard as Ryan and Esposito stared at him in shock. "It's not an engagement ring," he admitted, looking across at them to see the shock that was covering their faces. "We were shopping and I saw it and had to buy it for her," he smiled as he lifted out the necklace with an elephant pendant hanging from it, his smile growing as he stared at it. "I was going to give it to her this evening at dinner, try and cheer her up because she was still nervous over him appearing at the museum."

"You'll be able to give it to her soon Castle, we'll find her," Ryan said quietly, forcing a smile onto his face as he stared at the necklace. "I'm going to go down to the station and see whether they can trace the phone," he declared, slipping the cell phone into his pocket before excusing himself and leaving the hotel suite.

"I've never seen her so scared of someone, the whole roof top thing terrified her," Rick admitted as Javier nodded, knowing that they couldn't fight Maddox. "I promised she'd be okay," he mumbled to himself as he clung onto the elephant necklace, desperate to give it to her and see whether she actually liked it.

"And she will be," Javier announced. "Maddox will make a mistake, maybe this message will be his downfall," he declared before staring at his cell phone. "I need to call Lanie and tell her what's happening," he admitted as Rick nodded and watched the detective disappear onto the balcony. He felt helpless and all he wanted was to go out and find Kate but he knew he had no chance of finding her in a city he didn't know when she didn't have anything that would provide them with any clues. Maddox was a professional and for the first time in years, he just felt like a writer trying to be a cop.

**What do you think? Who did you think just waked in to see Kate and make her feel ill? **

**Anyway who is reading my Christmas story, I will catch up properly tomorrow on all the chapters I've missed but I've been unbelievably busy recently. **


	17. Chapter 17

"Did you know that she has a tattoo?" the familiar voice teased as Kate lay on the mattress, trying to pretend that they weren't there as she shut her eyes and tried to imagine everything Rick had told her. She tried to think about marrying him and carrying their baby, her body expanding to keep their baby safe and secure until it was ready to join them in the world. She was going to get out of here and she was going to marry Richard Castle, no longer caring about family dinners that had seemed so important a couple of days ago. The moment he found her she was going to make sure that he married her immediately! Feeling the mattress go down, she remained still as she felt his hands on her skin as he moved up her t-shirt. "She loves it when you touch it actually," he teased as he looked across at Maddox who smirked at the woman who was remaining perfectly still. "I know you're awake Kate, you're not good at pretending," the man whispered almost silently as he leant forward and said it into her ear before pressing a kiss into her cheek, making her feel sick as her eyes opened and attempted to move away from him, unable to move now that her hands and feet were bound after she'd attempted to attack the man who'd arrived the previous day. "I think I like this look actually," he smirked as he looked down at her before forcing her to sit up while she remained silent, determined not to fight them. She couldn't physically attack them but she knew that Josh Davidson, the bastard who had pretended to love her, hated it when she didn't respond to him. He needed to be the centre of attention and have people talk to him and listen to him and she wasn't going to respond to him.

"She isn't listening to you Davidson," Maddox smirked as he relaxed into the chair and watched the couple for a moment as Josh smiled and ran his fingers across Kate's cheek before forcing his lips onto hers, holding onto her head as she attempted to fight him back. She was dating Richard Castle, Richard Castle was her one and done, Richard Castle was the only man who could kiss and touch her now! She wasn't going to let Josh Davidson destroy it again. "I think we should scare her writer again," Maddox announced as the doctor laughed and nodded, his fingers moving towards the button of her shirt as she tried to move away from him while Maddox grabbed his cell phone, preparing to take the picture as Josh forced her shirt open while she remained perfectly silent, waiting for the moment when she'd be saved and she could finally hurt Josh Davidson and Maddox for everything they'd done.

XOOXOXOXXOXOXOXOX

"The bastards," Rick screamed as Ryan and Esposito ran into the bedroom to find Rick staring at the cell phone that was resting on the bed. "When I find them I'm going to kill them," he announced before walking towards the en-suite and disappearing into the room while Esposito approached the bed and picked up the cell phone to see the image of Kate resting against the wall with her shirt and bra open. They were getting more threatening from the previous day of her being fully dressed to her slowly removing her clothing. "Does she look hurt?" Rick asked from the bathroom as Ryan and Esposito stared at the image before shaking their heads, there was no sign of physical injury on the brunette although she was staring down at her arms and feet were bound tightly.

"She looks fine Castle," Ryan said quietly before the door opened and he stepped out, clearly upset as he ran his fingers through his hair. "He's trying to brag, he knows that your relationship has changed since you arrived and he's trying to aggravate you because he knows he can more than ever and he's making mistakes," the detective announced as Rick nodded slowly and sat down on the edge of the bed before sighing and reaching for the elephant necklace that he was keeping in his pocket for when they found her. "You need to get out of this room, go for a walk, clear your head, there's nothing we can do until we find out whether they can track his phone," Ryan tried to say calmly as the writer nodded and stood up before silently walking out of the room and quickly out of the hotel before walking down the street. He wanted her back, he wanted to hear her laugh and have her cuddle into his arms again while they discussed the future, their future! Approaching a small jewellery shop, Rick sighed as he looked into the window before finding himself staring at a particular engagement ring. He wanted to see Kate wearing it, he wanted her to wear the ring and show the world and they were going to be together for the rest of the future before they got married and added another ring to her finger, showing their commitment to each other. Stepping into the store, Rick sighed as he smiled at the man before purchasing the ring and walking out of the store with the ring box in his pocket, a small smile covering his face as he thought about Kate's face when he proposed to her earlier than either of them had originally planned. Hearing someone shout his name as he stood outside the shop, Rick turned to see Esposito running towards him.

"We tracked the phone, he's made the mistake," he declared as shock covered the writer's face. "We're going to find her, we've got back up coming and we're going to get her Castle," he smiled as a car pulled up with Ryan behind the wheel, hope covering the writer's face as he climbed into the car, holding onto the ring box tightly as he waited for the chance to hold Kate in his arms again before he proposed.

**So what do you think? It won't be as easy as it seems! Please review, it means so much to know that you're enjoying the story and well done to the reviewer who guessed that Josh would be our mystery man. I dislike him and like to make everyone else dislike him, even though it's not difficult. **


	18. Chapter 18

He was terrified. This was his girlfriend, the woman he planned on asking to marry him and here he was, following two detectives in search of the man who'd kidnapped her and his girlfriend who he was terrified who was injured or even worse. Watching as Javier and Kevin reached into the back of their jeans and removed guns, shock covering his face as he realised they'd managed to purchase some while they'd arrived a couple of days ago. He wanted to find Kate. He wanted to have Kate back in his arms, perfectly safe and healthy.

"Bring her back safely to me," Rick begged as the two men nodded and moved towards the door, stepping into the room with their guns firmly in their hands and pointed at Maddox who was resting beside the mattress where Kate was lying away from him and them.

"Carl Maddox," Kevin declared as he pointed at the gun at the man, desperately trying not to show any fear as he man turned to look at them and smiled before pulling Kate off the mattress and holding her up, her eyes shut as he kept her upright. "Let her go," Ryan declared as Maddox shook his head and stood up, pulling Kate up as she groaned, her legs and hands still tied as she stared across at her friends, shock covering her face as she saw Rick standing behind them.

"Castle," she whispered as Maddox laughed and moved his hand as Kate shut her eyes and groaned while Rick moved towards them, stopping when he saw the knife that Maddox was now holding to Kate's side.

"Kate it's okay, it's going to be okay," Rick said quietly as Kate opened her eyes and looked at him as he forced a smile onto his face.

"Put the knife down Maddox, don't make a stupid mistake," Javier declared as his finger moved towards the trigger, Rick remaining perfectly still as he stared at his girlfriend. "There's only two ways out of this Maddox, in handcuffs or with a gunshot wound and handcuffs as well," he stated as Maddox glared down at the woman in his arms, seeing her just looking across at Rick, ignoring the knife being pressed into her side as she stared at her partner.

"Is it nice to see him again?" he whispered in her ear as she kept her focus on the writer.

"We cracked the case Maddox, did you know that?" Javier declared as Maddox looked across at him in silence. "Haven't you wondered why you've had no calls?" he asked as he kept the gun pointed at the man who holding Beckett tightly. "Senator Bracken," he said simply, revealing everything as Kate continued to look at them. "We've got all this evidence against him and against you for shooting a detective, assaulting a detective and attempted murder of a detective," he listed as Maddox stayed perfectly still. "Whatever happens today Maddox, you're going down for what you've done." Rick watched in silence as Maddox moved, the movement making Kate full down and providing Javier the opportunity the shoot at his shoulder, the man moaning as he fell backwards, Javier quickly moving towards him.

"Kate," Rick announced, running towards his girlfriend before kneeling down and moving to untie her hands and feet before her arms tightly wrapped around his neck. "Thank god you're okay," he whispered into her hair as she pressed a kiss to his neck while he held her close to him. "I love you, I love you so much," he promised as she moved away and stared at him, her fingers brushing against his cheek before she kissed him, the writer smiling as she remained close to him, not wanting to move out of his hold as he held her close to him again. "I'm never ever letting you out of my sight again detective, everywhere I go, you go now," he warned as she laughed and nodded before kissing him gently. "I love you."

"I love you too," she announced, kissing him again before the writer moved to stand, helping her off the ground as she wobbled and laughed, just glad to be with him again while Javier handcuffed Maddox and stared at him, knowing that they would need to take him to hospital at some point for the wound to his shoulder. "Can we go home now?" she asked as he nodded and smiled at her, neither of them hearing approaching footsteps before a second gunshot rang out in the room while Rick turned to see Josh standing in the doorway with the gun in his hands, Ryan quickly moving towards the other man.

"No, no, no," Rick panicked when he suddenly felt her fall in his arms, a sob leaving her lips as he dropped to his knees, holding her body as tears ran down her face while he moved his hands to find the wound. "Talk to me Kate," he said through the tears that had started to run down his face as he pressed his hands to her stomach where the blood was coming from. "Come on, talk to me Katie," he begged as she stared up at him.

"Marry me Richard Castle," she blurted out, the pain overtaking her as he stared at her, noticing the complete agony and desperation that was decorating her face. "Marry me right now," she begged as he looked at her in silence, not caring that Esposito was now shouting at Josh in the background, who he now guessed was in handcuffs like Maddox, while Ryan began to dial for an ambulance, desperate for some medical help to arrive. "Please."

"There's no one here to marry us Katie," he declared as he heard Ryan almost barking into the phone for an ambulance.

"I want to be married to you, just in case something happens," she gasped, the writer pressing his hand onto her stomach, trying to put pressure on the wound. "You've been married, say the vows Rick," she said quietly as he looked at her.

"Umm, I… I Richard Edgar Castle, take thee Katherine Houghton Beckett to be my wife in sickness and in health, till death do us part," he blurted as she smiled weakly, tears filling her eyes as he stared at her. "It's your turn," he whispered as she nodded and looked across to see Kevin watching them in silence, Javier not around and neither was Josh.

"I, Katherine Houghton Beckett, take thee Richard Edgar Castle, to be my husband in sickness and in health, till death do us part," she quickly repeated as he looked across at the detective behind him.

"It's in my pocket, get it out of my pocket," he blurted out, Ryan kneeling down beside him before removing the ring box and the elephant pendant. "I've been spoiling you Kate, so you better get through this," Rick warned as Ryan opened the box and removed the ring before looking at the writer. "Put your hands where mine are for a second," Rick instructed as he moved his blood covered hands and took the ring while Kevin pressed his own onto Kate's wound, the brunette groaning in pain as Rick stared at her before finding her hand and sliding the ring onto her finger. "I haven't bought you a wedding ring yet though, this wasn't supposed to happen this quickly," he admitted as he leant forward and pressed a kiss to her forehead as she smiled weakly. "Stay alive, stay alive for me so I can find you the perfect wedding ring," he begged as she nodded.

"I want to see my ring now," she said quietly as he moved her hand to show her the ring, a small smile covering her face as she stared at it. "It's perfect, I love it," she mumbled, staring at the simple room, her eyes starting to shut as he looked across at Kevin, the sound of people running in the distance making him turn his attention back to Kate.

"When you're better, I'll get a marriage licence and we'll get married properly so you better get through this Mrs Castle," he warned as she smiled, the writer leaning down to press a kiss to her forehead as she moaned in pain, the paramedics quickly kneeling down beside her.

"Hi can you tell us your name?" the older man asked as Ryan moved away and the paramedic lifted up her shirt to reveal the wound.

"Kate," she gasped in pain as Rick smiled proudly at her while she looked up at him. "Castle," she whispered as he leant down to look at her for a moment. "I want to take your name, I'm going to be the last Mrs Castle," she whispered as he nodded, watching as she was moved onto a stretcher. "Don't leave me Rick," she begged as he stood up and clung onto her hand, refusing to let go of it as she stared at him. "I'm going to make it aren't I?" she mumbled, clearly afraid.

"Of course you are," Rick said confidently as he followed her out of the building. "You made it with a bullet to the chest Kate, you can do this my beautiful wife," he whispered as the paramedics loaded her into the ambulance, Rick climbing in after her as she shut her eyes for a moment. "You awake?" he asked.

"Just dreaming," she whispered, her voice getting weaker as he clung onto her hand, squeezing it when she began to relax. "Want baby now married," she said quietly as he stared at her.

"When we get to New York we'll start trying for that baby Katie," he promised as she attempted to open her eyes but failed and groaned.

"Sir, we should give her an oxygen mask just to make everything easier for her," the paramedic declared as Rick nodded, watching as the mask got placed onto Kate's face while he watched her as she lay perfectly still and silent. "Are you married?" the man asked as Rick smiled.

"Kind of," he stated simply as he laced his fingers with Kate and stared at her.

**Is Kate going to make it? What happens next? What do you think? Please review, it means so much to me and I love knowing your opinions, I'm not happy with how getting Maddox arrested worked but I'm useless at writing scenes like that so hopefully you enjoyed everything else in the story and will review. **


	19. Chapter 19

He was tired. He couldn't help his eyes from slowly closing every time he relaxed back in his chair. Two days! She'd been unconscious for two days, with the operation and her recovery the doctor's said it was to be expected but he just wanted to see her beautiful eyes again and kiss her and see prove that she was really alive. Lacing his fingers with hers, Rick sighed as he continued to hold onto it, not wanting to let go of her as he continued to stare at her. She was beautiful asleep. He loved watching her but he was fed up watching her like this and instead, he wanted to see her smiling and laughing and enjoying the fact that he'd practically married them when they'd been desperate and terrified.

"Mr Castle, you have some visitors," the nurse commented as she stood in the doorway, the writer nodding as she disappeared again before the doors opened again and the writer watched as his mother and daughter entered the room, shock covering his face as he quickly stood up and felt Alexis' arms wrap tightly around his body as she flew into his arms.

"I can't believe you're here," Rick said quietly as he pressed a kiss into her red hair before moving away, his fingers running across her cheek as tears ran down her cheeks. "You're so beautiful Alexis, I've missed you so much," he admitted before pressing a kiss into her forehead, the teenager cuddling into his arms as he sighed and glanced across at his mother who was smiling weakly. "Did Kate's father get the news?" he asked as Martha nodded.

"He's on his way, he got the flight after us because he was further away from the airport," she admitted as Rick nodded slowly, knowing that Kate would want her father here even if she wouldn't admit. "I'm noticing a ring Richard Castle," Martha commented as Rick turned to see the ring that was decorating Kate's finger as shock covered Alexis' face. "So your relationship has got a lot further than it was when you left New York," she smiled as Rick nodded and smiled across at his girlfriend. "Have you talked about weddings?"

"Well, in a way we're already married actually," he admitted as the two women stared at him in confusion. "She was scared when she was shot and she wanted to get married so I kind of performed a small wedding ceremony so we'd be married in a bizarre kind of way," he declared as Martha rolled her eyes at her son before laughing. "So she's my wife but not legally," he smiled as Rick sat down on the edge of the bed and took hold of her hand again. "She's been so brave," he said quietly as Alexis watched him in silence, seeing how gently he rubbed his thumb into the palm on her hand as Kate remained perfectly still. "Tell me about college," he declared.

"It's been amazing dad, busy but it's so amazing to be focusing on just what I like," she declared as Rick nodded. "I've met loads of amazing people dad," she stated, the writer nodding as he took in everything she was saying. Alexis was doing okay, Alexis' life has carried on while he'd been here and he was glad to see that she'd carried on enjoying her life while he'd been hiding in England with the detective. "Grams says the apartment is too quiet though."

"I'm not looking forward to that. I think that's going to be the worse," Rick laughed as Alexis smiled. "I'm going to miss having my little pumpkin with me," he declared quickly.

"Well you'll have a wife living there now dad," Alexis declared.

"And soon some little babies," Martha added as Rick and Alexis both rolled their eyes. "What? We both know that you'll want to have babies with Kate Richard, you're a family man and Kate's a beautiful young woman and I'm going to guess that she'll want a family with you too," the redhead declared as Rick turned to look at the detective for a moment, not knowing what to say as he thought about what Kate had said days ago. She clearly wanted a baby; he knew that but now he was wondering whether it would seem to Alexis that he was having another baby to replace her moving out of the apartment.

"I would love a baby with Kate but our baby would never be a replacement for Alexis," he declared as he stared at his daughter who smiled weakly. "If Kate and I chose to have a baby, it would be because we wanted too, not because we felt like the loft is too quiet without Alexis and we'd treat you both equally," he commented as Alexis smiled and walked over, cuddling him again as he sighed. "You're always going to be my baby girl," he whispered in her ear as she nodded. "I love you."

"I love you too daddy," Alexis muttered, the writer pulling away from her when he felt someone squeeze his hand, his focus moving away from Alexis to the brunette who was clinging onto his hand.

"Kate?" he asked as he leant across and gently pressed a kiss to her forehead as she groaned. "Kate, it's me, it's Rick," he whispered as she kept her eyes closed, his fingers brushing hair away from her face as he watched her, Alexis and Martha remaining silent as they watched the couple. "I think it's time to wake up now, you've been asleep for two days," he stated. "And I miss your beautiful eyes and your laugh and your smile."

"Castle," she said quietly, her voice almost silent as he smiled, watching her slowly opened her eyes for a moment, their eyes locking as he stared at her in amazement. "Feel weird," she admitted as he nodded, leaning down to kiss her before laughing gently.

"Thank god you're okay," he said quickly before pressing a kiss to her forehead as she smiled at him. "Your dad is on his way Kate but mother and Alexis are here," he declared as he moved, allowing Kate to see the two women who were smiling at her.

"Did we get married?" she asked as he looked at her.

"In a weird, unusual, non-legal way, yes," he commented as she nodded, groaning when she moved her body. "Don't try and move Kate, you need to rest," he announced as she nodded slowly and shut her eyes. "Alexis can you go and get a nurse?" he asked, turning to face his daughter as she nodded and walked out of the room. "Feeling okay?"

"Numb," she said simply as he nodded and smiled at her as she bit into her lip for a moment. "I was scared I wasn't going to see you again," she whispered as he shook his head and wiped the tears from her face that had started to appear. "I love you."

"I love you too silly," he announced, kissing her gently before moving away when a nurse and doctor entered the room.

"Detective Beckett, it's lovely to see you awake," the doctor smiled as she nodded, clinging onto Rick's hand as she began to answer the doctors questions.

XOOXOXOXOXOXO

"Where have Martha and Alexis gone?" Kate asked as she opened her eyes and yawned after another nap, the writer smiling at her as he sat up in the chair and stared at her for a moment, taking in the fact that she was still alive.

"They've gone to check into a hotel, they needed to get some sleep," he admitted as she nodded and looked at him, only moving her head so she could stare at him while he laced his fingers with hers. "Were you being honest when you said you wanted to have a baby?" he asked as she nodded slowly.

"I'm not getting any younger and it seems like a good time now, we've closed my mom's case, I'm no longer in danger, why don't we start making our own lives?" she asked as he nodded and kissed her hand for a moment. "I think I might take some time off work," she whispered as shock covered his face. Was this really Katherine Beckett, the hard working detective talking? "I want to start living my life, I want to go travelling and read books and lie in," she declared, the writer laughing as he nodded. "I want to try cooking again as well."

"Well I know you can cook now so I won't be opposed to that idea," he stated as she smiled.

"Well I need to make healthy meals for our future child so I should make the effort," she declared as he nodded and watched the dreamy smile that was starting to cover her face. "I want to start living again Rick, I want to start being more than Detective Beckett. I want to be Kate," she said quietly before he leant across to kiss her.

"If it's what you want, then let's travel and cook and read and live life," he smiled as she nodded, her fingers running across his cheek as she smiled. "First thing though is to get you better and to get you into the loft forever and ever," he declared, her eyes rolling before she shut her eyes and relaxed into the bed. "We can redecorate too, I think it's time the loft became ours rather than mine," he smiled.

"I like the loft," she admitted.

"Still, it's going to be our home, it's your turn to put a stamp onto it," he declared as she nodded slowly. "I have something else for you," he admitted as she slowly opened her eyes, watching as he dug into his pocket to reveal the elephant pendant. "I saw it when I went shopping and it just screamed Kate Beckett," he declared as he passed it to her, watching the shock that covered her face as she ran her fingers across the elephant.

"It's lovely," she smiled as she turned to face him. "Help me," she said quietly as he nodded and sat on the edge of the bed, helping her to sit up as she groaned and shut her eyes in pain, relaxing into his arms as he began to place the necklace around her neck. "Don't move yet," she begged, not wanting to move out of his arms as he stared down at her to see her eyes shut while she relaxed into his arms. "Stomach hurts."

"I know, do you want me to get the nurse to give you more medicine?" he asked as she shook her head.

"I'm okay," she promised. "Just don't let me go yet," she yawned as he pressed a kiss into her dark hair, not surprised that the smell of cherries no longer lingered. "I don't want to change anything in the loft Rick," she said quietly as he laughed.

"Then we don't change it," he said simply. "But as long as you're happy there Katie, it's going to be our home," he declared.

"Our home," she yawned, her body starting to slowly fall asleep as he held her in amazement, feeling like the luckiest man alive.

**In the next chapter we'll see Jim and also Lanie and our favourite detective's. Anyway please review, it means the world to me and I love knowing your thoughts and feelings on the chapter. **


	20. Chapter 20

Hearing something hit the wall, Jim Beckett stood up and entered the hospital room to see Kate sitting in the bed while Rick stood by the door, shaking his head before he walked out of the room and slammed the door behind him. Looking across at his daughter, Jim watched as she began to crumble into tears, her hands covering her face as he slowly approached her and sat down on the edge of the bed and reached across for her hands and moved them away from her face. She was clearly tired and in pain and he knew, he knew that Kate was stubborn and had already refused to take any more pain killers and therefore her temper could be uncontrollable, especially with the added exhaustion.

"Katie," he said quietly as she shook her head and moved to bury her face into the cushion. "Kate," he said, his voice firmer as the brunette slowly turned to look at him, tears running down her cheeks as she tried to think about what to say to him. "That man out there, is in love with you and whatever he said, he clearly didn't deserve a very thick book thrown at him," he commented as he looked down at the book that was thrown on the floor near the door. "Now, are you going to tell me what's happened to make you so angry at the man you've apparently married?" he asked as he gently ran his fingers across her cheeks to wipe away her tears as she remained completely silent, not knowing what to say to him as she stared up at the older man for a moment. "Katie."

"He wanted to know about what happened and he wouldn't just stop dad. Why can't he just stop when I ask him to? Why can't he just stop?" Kate said simply as her father stared at her for a moment before shaking his head and leaning forward to press a kiss to her forehead.

"Because he knows what's best for you Kate, he knows what you need," he said simply, pressing a kiss to her forehead for a moment before smiling at her. "Katherine Houghton Beckett, Castle, whatever you are right now, you're in love with that man and he's in love with you and sometimes Kate, you need to realise that other people know what's good for you," Jim declared before pressing a kiss to her forehead, her eyes shutting as she remained still in her father's arms. "Don't do it alone again Kate, let him in this time. He's your husband."

"Did you know who shot me dad?" Kate asked quietly as Jim shook his head, knowing nothing about the event as Kate felt the tears run down her cheeks. "Josh shot me dad, Josh my ex-boyfriend shot me," the detective admitted as shock covered Kate's face. "He was involved in the whole thing and he was staying with me dad," she sobbed as Jim slowly wrapped his arms around her, cradling her close as she sobbed into his chest. "He was practically living with me dad and he knew the whole time, he was working with them," she whispered.

"But he's gone now Kate, he's not going to come anywhere near you again and now you have Rick. You have a chance to have a life now beautiful. You have the chance to have something amazing with him Kate," Jim said simply as he brushed the hair away from her face before watching her for a second before there was a small knock at the door, the door creaking open before Kate turned her head to see Lanie standing in the doorway.

"Lanie," Kate smiled quietly as the ME nodded, Jim Beckett standing before pressing a kiss into his daughter's hair.

"Talk to Rick," he said simply before walking out of the room while Lanie approached the bed and sat down on the edge of the bed and smiling across at her friend.

"I found Castle in the café getting a coffee, he looked upset and looking at you I can see why, what's happened this time?" she asked as Kate opened her mouth to speak, unable to carry on when the ME started to talk again. "I get Javier calling me saying you've been shot and you've in a bizarre way married to Castle and everything is crazy," she announced as Kate remained silent. "Now what's going on?" she asked quickly.

"It was Josh, Josh shot me," she stated as Lanie nodded slowly. "He was involved in the whole thing Lanie, a man I was dating, a man I had sex with," she sobbed as the ME continued to watch her for a moment. "And that makes me feel sick, it makes me feel sick because a man who was involved in my mom's case was in my apartment, he touched me Lanie," the brunette declared, feeling sick at just the thought as Lanie found her hand. "I dated the man who was helping the man who shot me. It sounds like a disgusting headline."

"Kate," Lanie sighed.

"I threw a book at Castle just for asking and yet I've been able to tell dad and you about it," she admitted as the ME remained silent for a moment.

"Maybe it's because you're scared Kate. Josh was your boyfriend, your boyfriend for a long time and now Rick's your boyfriend. You're allowed to be scared about it for a while Kate and then you're allowed to be better sweetheart," Lanie commented as the brunette sighed and relaxed back against the cushions. "It's okay to be scared."

"But I know that Rick's never going to hurt me, he adores me and I love him. I want to marry him and have his children," Kate smiled before shaking her head. "Lanie, can you go and find him?" Kate asked as her friend quickly nodded and moved towards the door, leaving the room as Kate bit into her lip for a moment. Staring down at her ring, Kate bit into her lip as she thought about what she'd done by throwing the book at the writer. "Stupid girl," Kate whispered to herself, desperate for him to reappear. Hearing the door creak open, Kate turned her head to see the writer standing in the doorway. "Hold me," she begged as he quickly walked over and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry for throwing the book at you."

"I forgive you, I shouldn't have carried on, I should have just let you…" he began before she shook her head and kissed him.

"I was scared; I was so scared when I saw him that first time. I was terrified when he walked through that door and stared at me, when he started Maddox about all my private things. Just those things you don't tell people Rick, he was telling the man who shot me in the chest. He was telling Maddox about my underwear and my routine and Maddox was joining in because he'd been watching me, he'd been watching us," she sobbed as Rick kept her close. "And it made me sick and I was crying because I just wanted you there, I wanted you to save me and then you did and then he shot me! A man who'd been in my life, who I convinced myself cared for me, shot me and I guess the reason I didn't want to talk about it was because saying it makes me real."

"I'm sorry," Rick said quietly before pressing a kiss to her forehead and sighing. "It's going to be okay beautiful, it's going to be fine."

"I still shouldn't have thrown a book at you," she commented.

"Maybe not but it didn't hit me so we're fine," he laughed as she rolled her eyes and relaxed into his arms. "Love you book thrower," he whispered as she smiled and rested her head into his shoulder.

"Love you book writer," she said simply, knowing that this was the man she was supposed to be with.

**Three Weeks Later**

"You look extraordinary," Rick smiled as the brunette slowly approached him; her hair tied back from her face as she found his hand and squeezed it gently, unable to stop herself from turning around to see all their friends and family around them, dressed smartly as they beamed at the couple. Two weeks of hospitalisation and another week of relaxation and here she was, standing next to her fiancée about to marry him. They'd decided not to wait until they returned to the city. It would be more private in London, with their friends and family present and without anyone else knowing about it. Not the press or Gina or Paula or even Gates! They were getting married with those they loved around them on the London eye.

"Mr Castle, Miss Beckett are you ready to begin?" the registrar asked as she smiled and nodded beside him, ready to finally become Mrs Katherine Castle! "We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Richard Edgar Castle and Katherine Houghton Beckett," he declared as Kate smiled and turned her head to see Rick already staring at her. She was dressed in a simple white dress that hugged her figure with a pair of shoes on that only had a minimal heel after the doctors had ordered and he couldn't help but think she looked perfect. He didn't want the big white wedding he'd had the first time where everything was over dramatized and practically over the top, he'd always wanted this one. The small elegant wedding with his one and done, this third time lucky! Repeating their vows and sliding the rings onto each other's fingers, the couple felt their excitement build as they looked up at the man. "Congratulations, you are now man and wife. You may kiss the bride," the man beamed as their family cheered, Kate's arms slowly wrapping around him as his lips met hers.

"One and done," he whispered when they pulled away from each other.

"Third time lucky."

**Thank you for your amazing reviews and sorry for being such a slow updater recently. Please review and well, the next chapter will be the last I believe. I know the wedding is small and everything but I didn't want to do a big wedding because I don't think they'd have that I didn't want to write too much on it as I'm rubbish at writing weddings. Anyway thank you and hopefully you'll review. **


	21. Chapter 21

"Castle have you seen my shoes? I'm late for work already," she shouted from their bedroom as she knelt on the ground, searching underneath the bed in an attempt to find her black boots that were comfortable enough for work. Groaning when she found the boots, Kate quickly sat up and pulled them on before standing and staring at herself in the mirror. Four months! She'd had four months of work and now she knew, she knew she was ready to start being Detective Beckett again. "Castle, you can stop looking I found them," she called out, knowing that the writer probably wasn't searching for her shoes anyway. Walking out of their bedroom as she pulled on her jacket, Kate smiled at the sight of her husband at his laptop. "I'm sorry that I haven't had time to have breakfast with you this morning but you're coming around at lunch aren't you?" she asked as she leant forward to press a kiss into his hair.

"Of course I'm coming to see you at lunch," he smiled as he rested his head back to stare up at her before she kissed him gently and leant forward to stare down at their son who was staring up at her from his father's lap. "And this one will want to see his mommy, three months of her undivided attention and now she's disappearing again to be the best detective in New York," he explained as Kate rolled her eyes and lifted her son into her arms, unable to stop herself from smiling as the boy shrieked before burying his face into her hair. "Like father, like son," Rick commented.

"Am I making the right decision leaving him Rick?" she asked as she stared down at her son, terrified that she was making a mistake with going back to work and leaving her three month old son. "Maybe I should stay a bit longer," she whispered as Rick sighed and stood up, his arms wrapping around her waist while the baby squealed again, her eyes rolling as she stared at her husband.

"Kate you love your job and we understand that you need to go back, we'll come and visit at lunch and if you're not happy with how today goes then you can take some more time off work or if you really enjoy yourself we'll adapt to your schedule," he declared before kissing her gently and moving to kiss their son. "Right give me Harry," he demanded as Kate shook her head and quickly walked out of the room, the writer laughing as he shook his head and followed her out of his office and into the kitchen where she was balancing a gurgling Harry on her hip while humming to herself. "You're late for work."

"Don't try and force my son out of my arms Richard Castle, you get him most days now so let me cuddle," she declared as Rick rolled his eyes and watched as Kate poured herself a glass of orange juice before drinking it quickly and staring down at her son. "I should go to work otherwise Gates will come after me," she moaned, resting against the side before she lifted Harry into the air and smiled as he began to squeal in excitement. "Maybe Harry would like to be a detective."

"At three months old?" Rick asked.

"Start him early?" Kate smiled as Rick shook his head and watched her nod before she let him take hold of their son. "I will see you later baby boy, be good for your daddy," Kate declared in her baby voice as Rick watched her press kisses all over her sons face before looking up at her husband and pressing a kiss to his lips. "Look after our son."

"Katherine Houghton Castle stop worrying about us," he declared before leaning forward and kissing her forehead. "We'll go for a walk in the park, read a few stories perhaps and then we'll come and meet you for lunch," he listed as she nodded and bit into her lip, glancing down at her son again.

"Maybe I should wait a little longer," she commented as Rick stared at her.

"Kate, go and try it and if you're not ready then you've at least had a go and can say you weren't actually ready," Rick explained as she nodded, pressing another kiss to her sons forehead before leaning forward. "Our little elephant is going to be fine, I promise," he declared as she rolled her eyes at the nickname. Rick constantly called their son elephant because of the theme of his nursery and how hard he used to kick her! "Now go to work Mrs Castle," he ordered.

"Call me if anything seems wrong Rick, even if it seems stupid or not even that important. I want to know immediately," Kate blurted out before pressing a kiss to Harry's forehead and grabbing her purse, walking towards the door before sighing and turning to see Rick lifting Harry into the air before bringing him down again quickly, both of them playing their usual game. She knew their son was going to be fine with just his dad around but one part of her, one tiny part of her hated that the Castle family world wouldn't fall apart without her when she returned back to the precinct.

XOOXOXOXOXOXOX

Stepping out of the elevator, Rick sighed as he held Harry close to him, unable to stop himself from smiling as he looked across to see Kate working at her desk, her hair pulled away from her face while her jacket was thrown across the back of her chair. She looked like she was busy and he loved seeing that concentration around her again. He knew she'd been bored at home, when Harry was asleep and he'd been trying to catch up on chapters, he knew she'd been bored, curled up on the couch with a book. He knew, however, that she also adored being a mom to their perfect little boy, their little elephant and wouldn't have changed anything about the last three months! She'd missed work for four months when she'd been shot the second time and they'd suffered the same debate about whether she was ready to go back to work but the moment she returned, she'd been back to her usual Detective Beckett self and she'd been even more determined to solve cases because now she knew what it felt like to receive the justice everyone wanted.

"Harry," Kate smiled as she turned to see her husband and son standing in the distance. Climbing out of the chair, the brunette quickly walked towards them and took her son into her arms, unable to stop the excitement that was covering her face at having Harry back in her arms. "Hello baby boy, did daddy look after you this morning? Did you have lots of fun?" the brunette asked before kissing his head quickly and looking across at her husband who was staring at her. "Thank you," she said quietly.

"For what?" he asked.

"For marrying me, for helping me create such a perfect baby," she said quietly as the writer smiled, noticing the necklace she was wearing that was beginning to appear from underneath her shirt. "Is that what I think it is?" he asked quickly as she took hold of the pendant to reveal the elephant that he'd bought her years ago when they were hiding in London.

"I wear it every day Rick," she declared before kissing him quickly. "It reminds me of the scariest time of my life and the time when I realized that you were all I needed," she said simply as he nodded and watched her sit down in her chair while balancing Harry on her lap for a moment, the small boy playing with the elephant pendant and the ring that was resting on the chain while Rick watched in silence. "That's for your grandmother Harry," she explained as she played with the ring. "And that's for your grandfather Harry," she declared as she lifted up her hand to reveal the watch. "And this is for the love of my life, your daddy," she said simply, playing with the elephant, before glancing across at Rick who smiled and nodded at her. The last two and half years of being in a romantic relationship with Kate had been the best of his life ever except for the birth of Alexis, even though it had started with a man trying to kill her and a gunshot wound to her stomach to deal with for four months. "Daddy are you taking us to lunch or not?" Kate asked as Rick snapped out of his day dream and smiled up at her, knowing that their London dream was coming true right before their lives.

**Thank you for your amazing support in this story. I've enjoyed writing it and it's been amazing to hear all your comments and hear your ideas, it's been amazing and I've loved every moment of it and hopefully I'll write another story soon. **


End file.
